Letting Go
by twilight taylor
Summary: charlie blames bella for her mothers dealth and he abuses her. bella meets the cullens at school but she knows their secret already. she decides its time to let go of her mom, so she runs away, but what if Charlie caught her before she got away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. This story is based on the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera (lyrics on profile) and I listened to it the whole time I type. The story just popped in my head one day while I was day dreaming and I started typing.**

**This is what my daydreaming gave me! ENJOY!**

**I do not own twilight. **

My mom just picked me up from school and we were on our way home. We had the radio up loud and Rockstar by Nickelback was playing. It was our favorite song and we would always turn the music up and sing along.

She was looking at me when it happened. She wasn't speeding or moving the steering wheel. The truck was coming towards us going more than 100 mph. It hit the driver's side and the car spun out of control until it hit a tree. The man in the truck was fine and he got out to see if we were alright.

"Oh my god!" he said. "Are you alright?"

That's when I looked at my mom for the first time. Her entire body was covered in blood. She was barely breathing.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't respond. All she did was slouch forward and little bit of breath she was getting stopped altogether.

"Mom! Don't leave me mom. I'm sorry for treating so horrible and I take it all back. Please forgive me mom! Just don't leave me." Then I realized she was already gone.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"Mom?" I touched her arm, but she didn't move. I felt the tears streaming down my face. My side of the car wasn't damaged, so I opened the door and got out. My ribs and right arm hurt really badly. When the man saw me trying to get out, he ran over to help.

"How many others are there?" he asked

"Just my mom, the driver." I sob broke through my chest. "I think she's dead."

"Oh no! I was so stupid for going that fast! I am so sorry. I got a call from my wife and she said the toilet broke and the water was coming out, so I rushed home. She called me and I dropped my phone. I lost control and then I hit you." he explained.

The ambulance took my mom away after they said she was already dead. I had to go in a separate ambulance. I had four broken ribs and my right arm was broken. My mom's funeral was a week later.

When I told my father, Charlie what happened, he blamed it on me. He said if it wasn't my dumb idea to turn up the music, then my mom wouldn't have looked away from the road and she would still be here. After my mother's death, Charlie drank his pain way. He was always drunk and he always enjoyed when I was hurt, so he started beating me for the fun of it.

My mom and I were like sisters. We went to the movies every other weekend and did everything together. We were inseparable; she even tried to come to school with me. I will never forget that day. She was my whole world beside Jake. We had so much in common. We liked the same music, colors, people...everything. She was only twenty when she had me, but she never regretted it. She loved me with all her heart. My life will never be the same without her.

* * *

That was one year ago. I am now eighteen and a junior in school .The first week, I thought about suicide, until I thought Charlie would do it for me. It was like the world was put on hold. I never did anything but go to school and the grocery store. I don't listen to music or watch TV, so when I have free time, I go for a walk through the forest or read. My mom loved the forest and we used to go for a walk every day. I can some times feel her presence telling me she loves me and everything will be okay. I only went to work three days a week.

Charlie still beats me and drinks. He only hurts me once or twice a week. I can't defend myself or tell anyone, that would only make it worse. Jake has begged me to go to the police, but Charlie is the police, the Chief policeman. He will never get over my mom. She was his world and he thinks if it wasn't for me, she would still be here. I miss a lot of school because my father gets bored and wants to watch me suffer. He has never raped me, only beats me. He rarely beats me until I'm unconscious.

I only stay with Charlie because of my mother. I know she would want me to take care of him no matter what he does to me. Some times I blame my mom for what he does to me. If only she were paying attention to the road instead of me, I wouldn't be broken and torn inside. She would still be here and Charlie would be happy. I would have my best friend again; my sister. I know I blame her because it was my fault. She was looking at me because I was distracting her.

A week before the accident, she showed up at my school with my clothes so I could go to Angela's house after school. She was so embarrassing and I tried to ignore her, but the more I ignored her, the more embarrassing she got. So I just told her to leave. She looked at me like I slapped her and left. I ignored her the rest of the week. On Thursday she had to pick me up because I hit my head during gym. That's when the accident happened. She turned on the radio and our song was on. She was so surprised that I was singing that she just stared at me and sang along.

Then that guy lost control and hit us. She died one minute and forty seven seconds after we got hit. It was my fault after all. If I knew what was going to happen, I would not have done that to her. She deserved better than that. She was just being a mom and embarrassing me like anyone's mom would have done. I've hurt myself by hurting her. If I could just see her one more time, I would hold her in my arms and take the pain away. I would thank her for what she's done for me and forgive all her mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do just to hear her voice again. You can't turn back time and I can't bring my mom back no matter how sorry or guilty I am. No matter how much I would be willing to give up, she's gone forever.

Sometimes I want to just walk inside and see her waiting for me in the kitchen like she always did after school. But I know that will never happen. Sometimes I miss her so much that my heart hurts and I can't move. I feel…broken. I just want to run away and try to find her because I miss her so much. I've actually tried to find her before. One week after the funeral, I went for a walk on our trail through the forest by our house. I ran around for hours trying to find her until Jacob Black, my best friend, found me. That was also the first night Charlie beat me.

It's so hard to say goodbye, and that's why I'm still with Charlie. I put up with the abuse because of my mom. I just can't leave our house. I tried to live with Jake, but I missed my house too much. When I'm in my house, I can feel her with me. I talk to her, and sometimes she talks back, but only in my mind. I need to hear her real voice, but that will **never** happen. She's gone, and it's all _my _fault.

No one knows what Charlie does to me besides Jacob. He is a werewolf. I know how that sounds, but a lot of the natives down in LaPush morph into giant wolves. It's a legend for the teenagers in the Indian tribe to turn into werewolves when there are vampires around. Vampires are the werewolves' only enemy. The wolves protect humans from them. There are a few nomad vampires that pass through every once in a while, but there are no permanent vampire covens here anymore. They moved away seventy years ago. I have only met one vampire before. He tried to kill me, but Jake's pack stopped him. There are some covens that don't drink human blood, but I've never met any. I'm in a world filled with magical creatures.

I wear a lot of makeup to school so no one notices it. I always jump at the tiniest sound; a pencil dropping, someone sneezing, or even the shuffling of a piece of paper. One day, about six months ago around my birthday, I screamed out loud when the teacher put a paper on my desk. When the bell rang I got up to leave.

"Isabella Swan, can you come see me for a moment?" he asked. I walked up to his desk. "Are feeling alright? You look pale and you have been acting weird for the past few months."

"I'm fine, sir. Sorry I screamed I was daydreaming." I said and walked away. He

never questioned me after that.

Jacob promised he would never tell anyone about my dad. I don't want anyone to know. I always called him after Charlie would be finished with me. He would come in from my window and help me with my injuries. He wants to kill Charlie for what he does to me. I sleep at his house on the weekends. He's just a year younger than me, but he looks like he's twenty.

I heard a car door slam. I went to the window and saw Charlie's car in the driveway next to my truck. Then the front door slammed and I heard him set his keys down on the table by the door. I could also hear that he was not alone. There was someone else talking to him.

"Bella! Get down here." He yelled. I walked to my door and paused to look at my mom's picture by my bed. Then I opened the door and walked downstairs. The other man was tall and had red hair. Before I could even make it down the steps, Charlie smacked me across my face which made me fall. I hit my head and rolled down the steps. The man was laughing along with Charlie. Then Charlie kicked me in the ribs and then my back. I could fell the blood coming from my head. He was just about to kick my head, but stopped when the man's phone rang.

"Hello?...We'll be there in a minute." He said then he hung up and looked at Charlie. "They're ready."

Then they left and I didn't move until I heard them drive down the street and turn onto the highway. I could feel the blood pooling up under me. I tried to get to the phone. My back and ribs hurt worse then anything he's ever done. Normally he just pushes me or throws things at me. He punches me too, but he's never kicked me. Then it hit me that it hurts so bad because he wears steel toe boots. When I got to the phone I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" he said after the third ring.

"Jake." I said with a shaky voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did he do it again?" he asked.

"Please come over. I'll tell you when you get here." He was about to argue, but I stopped him. "Just please hurry."

"I'll be there in ten." He said and hung up. I put the phone down and tried to move so I could lean against the way, but every time I would move my head would spin and my back would protest. So I just laid there until Jacob showed up.

He walked in through the back door and looked around the kitchen. "Bella? Where are you?" he asked.

"Jake. I'm by the stairs." He came running out of the kitchen and looked down at me. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What happened this time?" he asked as he crouched down next to me.

"Charlie came home and he told me to come downstairs. There was someone else with him. He slapped me across the face and I fell. Then he kicked me in the ribs and my back. It's not as bad as usual, it just feels that way." I explained.

"Bella, this has to stop! I can't stand to see you like this. What if he decides he has had enough of you and pulls out his gun and shoots you? I don't think he's going to stop until your dead Bella. I won't let him go that far. This is stopping now!" he picked me up off the ground and brought me upstairs to my room.

He put me on the bed and got the first aid kit out from under my bed and fixed the back of my head. Once he was done with that he got me another shirt and left the room for me to change. I put on the loose fitting t-shirt and told him to come back in. He checked my back and ribs.

"Do you want some ice for your back?" he asked.

"Yes. What about my ribs?"

"I can't do anything about that Bella. You need to go to a doctor for that, but you've already been there four times in the past three weeks. Did you notice he's been beating more and more? Your back is covered in bruises. Good thing he didn't do anything to your face again. You had to miss a week of school because makeup couldn't cover it up. Want some Tylenol?"

"Yes, please." He kissed my forehead and went downstairs to get some ice. He came back up a minute later and put it under me. Then he went to the bathroom to get some Tylenol. After I took the medicine he sat on my bed next to me.

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight. I'll stay every night if you want. I don't want to leave you alone. I'll go outside when he gets home and come back in after he goes to sleep. Okay?"

"'Kay." I said. Then I was suddenly very exhausted and drifted to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! I will try to update every three days.**

**Please Review!!**

Songs: Rockstar by Nickelback

All Around Me by Flyleaf


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, Jake was sleeping on the floor next to my bed. My bed was wet from the ice, which melted. I looked at the alarm clock and it was only 5:45 and Jake had to be in school for 7:30. He needs to run home and change, or he might insist on staying with me today. I know he's not going to let me go anywhere today. I'll just let him sleep and I'll wake him up when I come back from the bathroom. I pulled the covers off and swung my legs over the edge of my bed.

Once my feet were on the ground, I tried to pull myself up but my legs felt like jelly. I fell silently back onto the bed and tried again. I was able to stand, but my legs wouldn't move. I stood there for a few seconds until I could move. It took me about three minutes to get to the bathroom.

It was easier to walk back to my room once I got my blood circulating. I guess the ice helped my back because it didn't hurt as bad. I walked to the other side of my bed where Jake was sleeping. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I sat down next to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Jake, it's time to get up." He grunted and opened his eyes.

"What? Are you feeling better?"

"My back doesn't hurt as much and my head isn't dizzy anymore. I might be able to go to school. The only thing that hurts now is my ribs."

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school? Let me see your back." He sat up and I turned around. He lifted my shirt and examined my back. "The bruises are fading from the ice. You can go if you feel up to it."

"Yeah. I better save the sick days I got left for when I really need them. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I said and got up.

"I'll stay until you come out." He said and got up to go on my laptop.

I got my things to take a shower and walked across the hall into the bathroom. I put the shower on and got undressed. Once it was hot enough, I got in. The hot water relaxed the muscles in my back and neck. I just stood there and let the water run on my back. I washed my body and hair. The water was turning cold and I decided it was time to get out. I dried off and put my clothes on and blow dried my hair. I got out my make up bag and covered my bruises. I had to by expensive brands because the bruises are dark.

When I walked back into my room and Jake was still on my laptop. It was already 6:30. He needed to get home so he could take a shower and go to school.

"I'm out now. You should get home, I don't want Billy to worry about you." He looked up at me and turned off the laptop. He walked toward me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, the pack found out about Charlie. I tried my best not to think about it, but Sam heard me the last time about how I wanted to kill Charlie and he got worried. I had to tell them and I also told Billy. I made them promise not to tell."

I knew this was going to happen, so I wasn't surprised. "It's okay Jake. They were going to find out sooner or later. I think they were getting suspicious anyway. Quil asked me how my face got messed up and I told him I fell, but he didn't buy it."

"What are we going to do Bella? Billy said he could talk to Charlie, but I told him it would only make it worse. He would probably kill you if anyone tried to talk to him. Then we would kill him. I don't know what's wrong with him. It makes me sick to see you like this." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, careful not to hit my bruises.

I started to sob and the tears I have been holding back for months finally fell. "I know…Jake. I wish…I could just…runaway." I said between sobs.

"Why can't you? You could come to my house."

I calmed down before I answered him. "I can't leave my house, remember last time? I went into hysterics. I'm not ready to leave her; I can't let her go yet. That's the first place he'd look anyway. I only have a couple months of school left, I'll leave after that."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. Sam said there are bloodsuckers in the area and I want you to be careful. They don't drink human blood. They are the same ones that were here seventy years ago, but there are two more. That makes seven. Five of them are around your age, but the other two are adults. The male is a doctor at the hospital."

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They've decided to settle back down here. They should not be a problem." He glanced at the clock on my night stand. "I better get home, it's almost seven. I'll come over around eight thirty. Bye Bells." He kissed my forehead and jumped out the window.

I ran to the window to watch him leave. "Bye Jake!" I said before he vanished into the forest. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I search through the kitchen until I found my cereal. I put some in a bowl and poured in some milk.

While I ate I tried not to think about my mom, so I thought about what the vampires look like. Jake said you can tell what kind of blood they drink by the color of their eyes. If they drink human blood, then their eyes are crimson. If they drink animal blood, then their eyes are gold. Jake said there are seven, but two of them are adults. I would probably see the doctor in the hospital occasionally.

Once I finished my cereal, I got my school bag and went to my truck. My truck was a present from Jake and my mom on my sixteenth birthday. He just turned sixteen and I got him a motorcycle. I only paid thirty bucks for it at a pawn shop in Port Angeles. My truck was and old Chevy. It ran great, but it only goes fifty-five miles per hour. He put a lot of work into it.

I got in the truck and started it up. While on my way to school, one of my favorite songs came on, Time is Running Out by Muse. I have the CD, but I never get a chance to listen to it, so I turned it up and sang along. My favorite part came up and I turned it louder.

_**I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted**_

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh

_**You will suck the life out of me**_

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh

Forks High School was not far away from my house, and I left early, so I was one of the first ones there. I parked my truck and took out _Wuthering Heights._ It is one of my many books that I owned. Out of all the books, this one was my favorite. I love classics.I didn't realize how fast the time was going by until I heard someone knock on my window, making me jump.

"Good Morning Bella!" Mike Newton. He was a nice guy, but he just didn't understand the meaning of 'just friends.'

I opened the door and got out.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. Did you hear about the new kids? The Cullens? That's their car over there." He pointed to a silver Volvo parked four cars down from me.

"Yeah, I heard about them. Have you seen them?" I asked.

"Yeah. They all look like models."

"Bella!" I knew that voice. Angela Weber. My best friend for six years now.

"Hey Angela."

"Oh my god! Did you see them?" she asked as she walked up to where Mike and I were standing by the gym.

"Yes, I did. Now you need to stop being hypocrites! They're just people. How good can they look…?" I trailed off because I knew they were probably inhumanly gorgeous. I proved my point as I turned around and saw them.

I grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her towards them. "Let's go introduce ourselves." I said.

There were two girls and three guys. One girl had long blonde hair and the other had short black hair. The first guy I noticed had huge muscles and short, dark brown hair. Another one was not as muscular, but they were there, and he had blonde hair. The last one was tall and not as muscular as either of them and he had messy bronze hair. He was the best looking one. They all had topaz eyes.

When we got to where they were standing, Angela froze, but I was not surprised at all. I tried to shake her, but she was frozen solid.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is Angela Weber."

The short pixie-like girl with the black hair stepped forward first. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen." she pointed to the big one and then the bronzed hair one. "This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

Everyone said hello and then Angela passed out.

"Angela? Are you okay?" I asked her. "Crap! I forgot she has asthma." I dug in her purse for her inhaler. I gave it to her and then looked up to see everyone watching us. "She'll be alright. She does this all the time."

Angela was getting better, but I didn't want her to go to class like this. "I'm going to take her to the office. It was nice meeting you all. If you need help finding your classes, let me know. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Bella!" Alice said back.

I brought Angela to the office and then walked to class with a note to excuse my tardiness. I walked into the classroom and went to the teacher to give him the note. I didn't notice Alice until I was in my desk. I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back. She mouthed 'How is she?' I mouthed 'fine.'

After class Alice met me outside of class. "Where is you next class?" I asked her.

"Spanish."

"Me too. What about after that?"

"Calculus, English, Gym and Biology."

"We have the same classes until fifth hour. I have Biology when you have Gym. At least we have the first have of the day together." I said.

"I think Edward has Biology fifth too! What classes does Angela have?"

"The same as me." I said when we got to our room.

We talked every time we got a chance, between lectures, in the hallway, or when the teacher wasn't paying attention. Second hour passed by quickly and so did third. When we got to fourth hour, I took out my folder which had a picture of me and Jake on it. Alice saw it and stiffened when she noticed I drew a paw print in the corner.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"My best friend, Jacob Black. Do you know him?" Her eyes went darker when I said his name.

"I don't think so…but he looks familiar." Then she was quiet the rest of the class hour. She didn't speak again until we were on our way to lunch.

"Bella, can I meet you by the gym after school? We need to talk."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

I got my lunch and sat down by Mike. He smiled at me and then started talking to Tyler. I let my eyes wonder around the cafeteria until I saw the Cullens. They were all talking, huddled together, softly until Edward looked toward me as if someone called his name. His eyes met mine for a second and then he turned to glare at Mike. He whispered something to the rest of them and then they stopped talking and sat quietly until the bell rang. They all emptied their untouched plates and then left silently. They walked so gracefully, it was almost like dancing.

I dumped my tray and then went to Biology. I sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. The teacher came in with Edward following him. He talked to the teacher for a minute. I noticed that the only open seat was next to me. The teacher told him to take a seat next to me.

He smiled and then made his way to sit next to me. He smiled me a crooked smile that made my heart jump. I don't know why, but I liked him, before I even talked to him. That was not normal for me. I watched him the entire class. I watched how he just sat there so stiff and unmoving. He glanced at me once or twice, but I looked away before he caught me, or so I thought. I knew vampires were fast and can hear things better than humans.

I went to gym, where I met Mike by the bleachers.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" he asked.

"They're nice. I have Alice in all of my morning classes and I have Edward in fifth hour. The others are seniors. Do you have any classes with them?"

"No. I don't really like them, they're intimidating and scary. Edward was looking at you like your something to eat." He shuddered.

I laughed. If he only knew I was. "Whatever you say, Mike. I'll see you later." I walked into the locker room and got dressed. Gym passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was in the locker room putting my clothes back on.

I walked outside and found Alice waiting for me against the wall. I don't think I should tell her anything at school. This might be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alice. What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to talk. Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure. It's over there." I pointed to my rusted Chevy.

She looked at it and her eyes got big. "Wow. So why don't you tell me about your friend…Jacob is it?"

"Yeah, it's Jacob. He's sixteen and he lives on the Indian reservation in LaPush. His father is Billy Black and his mother died a few years ago. Our fathers used to be friends up until last year." I felt the moisture in my eyes.

"Why?" she asked without meeting my eyes.

"I don't think I should tell you that yet." I can't trust her yet. I had to give her a hint that I know what she is. "I can tell you something else though."

We got to my truck and I unlocked it and opened the door. "What can you tell me?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Oh. Okay, then maybe you can come to my house Friday. If you want to or if you're allowed to." I think she got the hint. I opened my school bag and got out a pen and some paper. I wrote my number down and gave it to her.

"Call me sometime. I want you to meet Jake too. I work Monday and Wednesday from three to eight and a half of a day Saturday. So I have to work today, but you can call me tomorrow. I have to get to work." She wrote down her number on the bottom of the paper and gave me the bottom half.

"Thanks, Bella. Bye!" She waved and walked off. I got in my truck and went to work. I worked at Mike's dad's store. Work seemed to go by faster than usual. Mike was mocking a guy who was complaining. It was the first time I had fun in months. That's why I like Mike. He always knows how to cheer me up, even if I was a zombie the past year.

Charlie wasn't home when I pulled up to the house. Maybe he was one another out of state thing. I can only hope. Good thing Jake would be over soon, I hate staying home alone. Even though I am safer alone, the quietness of the empty house was eerie and made me skittish. Being alone made me think about all the bad things that have happened in the past year. Jake never let me think about it.

I parked my truck and went inside. I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Jake knocked on the door after I finished eating.

"Come in Jake!" I shouted. He opened the door and came in.

"Where is he?" he asked as he sat at the table with me.

"I don't know. Maybe he's on another out of state thing. I hope he is." I sighed.

"He probably is, but I still want to be careful. We'll stay here, just in case he shows up. So, did you see the bloodsuckers today? I've been worried all day."

I didn't want to tell him my plans for Friday, but I didn't have another excuse. "Yeah. I have four classes with Alice and one With Edward. The others are seniors. Alice wants me to go to their house Friday to talk. I tried to give her a hint that I knew what she was. She asked about you, but I didn't tell her what you were. Then she asked me why our dads aren't friends anymore and I told her we couldn't talk about it at school and she said we could talk about it on Friday at her house. You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"I don't know. It might be a good thing. You could see if they have powers or something…" he answered after he thought about it.

"I'm not going there to be a spy or nothing, Jacob! I'm going there because were friends. I can't believe you! I would never do that to them." I was mad.

"Okay Bella. You don't have to be a spy or nothing. Just see what they can do, you know? Just so the pack knows what going on. So we could protect our people."

I understand him now. Sam must have given him orders. "Did Sam tell you to find out about them?" He nodded his head." Okay I'll find out what I can, but I don't know if they'll tell me anything. They might think of me as the enemy, but I'm neutral."

He laughed. "Like Switzerland?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. He is so lame.

"Yes, just like Switzerland. No one has a claim on me. I'm friends with everyone, and everyone is friends with me." I was getting tired because I woke up early. My eyes were closing on their own and I started to fall out the chair, but Jake caught me and picked me up bridal style.

"It's time to go to bed. We got up early this morning." he said as he brought me up the stairs. He put me down by my dresser and left to take a shower. I put my pajamas on and trudged to my bed where I plopped down. I got under the quilt and made room for Jake. He came out the shower about ten minutes later and sat by me on my bed.

"You can sleep with me if you want. I don't want you to sleep on the hard floor. That has to hurt your back." I said while I pulled back the covers for him to lie down.

"Whatever you want, Bella." he said with a grin while he lay down. I'm glad I my mom got me a full size bed three years ago, or I'd be squished. "This is nice, just me and you. I'm glad Charlie's gone, but what do you think he'll do when he gets back. He always has to give you a welcome home beaten." He grimaced.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." I said.

"We don't know when he's coming home Bella. He could just be at a bar tonight. You never know what he's doing."

"Let's just worry about that tomorrow. It's time to sleep now. I'm exhausted. You have to be tired." I was starting to drift away.

"Goodnight Bella."

"'Night Jake." Then I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock at six thirty. Jake woke up too and he seemed to forget where he was for a minute. He looked at me and then where we were. Then it came back to him and he smiled.

"Morning Jacob. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yepp, I sleep great! Your bed is a lot more comfortable than that hard floor. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he stretched.

"Yes. Normally I'm cold when I sleep, but I was warm next to you. I'm going to take a shower be back in a few." I said and got up. I didn't realize I forgot my stuff until I was already in the shower washing my hair. When I got out, I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked into my room without thinking. Jake looked at me and then laughed.

"Did you forget your stuff silly Bella? I'll step out so you can get dressed." He looked at me again and laughed before he left.

I got dressed quickly and dried my hair. I put all my makeup on, which I was surprised that I didn't need as much as I used to. It was only seven when I made it downstairs. Jake was eating pop tarts and I got my cereal out and ate.

"I've got to go Bells. I'll be here right after school."

"See you later Jacob." Then I was alone. I didn't want to be early for school so I ate the rest of my cereal slowly. I left at seven twenty, which gave me ten minutes to get to school.

I didn't even bother putting the radio on. When I got to school, Mike, Angela, and Tyler were waiting for me by the gym. The bell rang just a few minutes after I got into parking lot.

"Rough morning Bella?" Mike asked when I got to where they were.

"No, Mike. I'm just running a little late." I said once we were off to class.

"Bella! Wait for me!" I turned around and saw Alice running towards us.

"Hey Alice." I said once she reached us by the classroom.

"Did you find out if you can come over Friday? If you can't then I can call you, if that makes it easier for him." Her eyes flashed to Mike right before he asked what we were doing.

"I'm going to her house Friday." I stated.

"Oh. Cool. We better get to class before the bell rings." He said and then went to class.

"We'll make it." Alice said right before he was out of our hearing range. I think he heard her because he gave her a thumbs up. She giggled. Then we followed. We got there just a few seconds before the bell rang. Alice and I talked all day like yesterday and Biology went the same also. Edward glanced at me a few times and smiled once. Every little time he looks at me, or in my direction, I would get this sudden urge to reach over and touch his face. I resisted every time only because I balled my fist up under the table.

We watched a movie on golf in gym, so we didn't dress out. I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. Mike and Tyler were clowning around during the whole presentation. They had to run ten laps because they were talking about the couch's hair. Not long after they finished their laps, the bell rang and it was time to go home.

Mike and Tyler were arguing with who got them caught, so I walked to my truck alone. When I got home, Jake was waiting on the porch for me. I jumped out of my truck and walked to the porch.

"Hey Jake. You got here fast!" I said as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I know! I ran faster than I normally do. So…what do you want to do today? Want to hang out with the pack. They miss you. Billy too."

"I don't know. I think I need to go to the store. We're running out of bread and ham. Want to come with me? We could stop and get some McDonalds." I said once I opened the fridge.

"I guess. Do you have some money?"

"Yes." I pulled my wad of money out of my book bag and waved it in front of his face. "I've been saving for a few months now. I think I have around one thousand. I'm not going to college, so I have that five thousand too. I'm covered."

"Awesome! Let's get going so we can come back."

We went to the grocery store and I spent two hundred dollars. Then I wanted to buy Jake something, so we went to the only clothing store in Forks. He objected, but I told him if he didn't let me buy him a new outfit, I would his bike away. He agreed, only because he loves his bike more than anything else in the world.

When we pulled up into the parking lot, Jake got out the truck first and jumped right back in. His nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"Vampires." he spit out. "Do you mind if we do this another time? I don't want to meet them without the guys."

"Sure, we'll come back Saturday." I started the truck back up and went off in the direction of McDonalds.

We got out and dined in, something I rarely did because I always look to bad to eat around people; they would just stare at me. Jake ordered three Big Macs and I got a cheeseburger. We finished eating at the same time even though he had more than me. We left McDonalds and went home. I was cautious going around the corner by the house. If Charlie was home, then Jake would have to get out and wait for me upstairs. If he saw us together he would think Jake knows what he does.

I was glad to see the cruiser was not in the drive way, so I pulled in the driveway and took the groceries out. It wasn't a lot of food for what I paid for it. Charlie likes expensive steaks and other pricey food. Once we finished with the groceries, I got out the ice cream I got and made two bowls. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep on Jake's chest. He didn't care where I fall asleep, as long as I sleep.

I know that Jake ended up moving me upstairs to my room later in the night, because when I woke up in the morning I was in my room and Jake was no where in sight. Did he leave me? Then I heard the shower turn on and I smiled. I can't believe I thought he would leave me.

I went to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer which held pictures from when I was a kid. I sat down and took a box with pictures of my mom in it out. The one on top was from my last birthday when she was here, my sixteenth birthday. She and Jake bought me my truck and my grandma bought me a laptop. Charlie gave me a camera. She told me to walk outside and my present would be in the driveway. She walked in front of me and when I saw the truck, I hit the button on my camera, because I was so surprised, and took a picture of her. It's just a picture of her face, but it's my favorite one. She was so happy because I was happy.

Oh mom! I miss you so much. I wish I could hold in my arms and take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done and forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there. Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit. Sometimes I want to hide, because I want you to come find me, just like hide-n-seek. The only difference is, it's only hide and no seek.

If I **could** see you one more time, what would you say? Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes and see you looking back. If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much I've missed you since you've been away. It's so out of line to try and turn back time. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I have been through. I've hurt my self by hurting you.

It's time to let you go. I can't live with Charlie anymore. He's not going to stop until I'm dead, mom. As much as I want to see you, I can't do that to Jake. He's my best friend. This is the hardest thing I've ever done, saying goodbye. Now I understand it was my fault that you died. I was wrong for treating you that way. I know you can hear me, mom. So listen to me when I say I'm through. I'm leaving Charlie's house and I'm never coming back. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you like this mom but you know what he's doing is wrong. I'm so sorry mom.

I was crying really hard by the time I was finished talking to her. I never talk to her out loud because I can never find my voice. I put the pictures up and tried to stand up. I didn't even see Jake standing there until he caught me before I fell. I put my face into his chest and cried what felt like hours. When the fierce sobs finally stopped, I wiped my eyes and looked up at Jake to see that he was crying to.

"It's okay to cry Bella. It's too late to go to school. You've been crying for a long time and you don't have to stop. You have held it in for too long. Just cry." He said

I shook my head. "No Jake. I'm not going to cry any more. There's nothing to cry about. She's gone and I need to let her go. Hanging on to her and staying here isn't making things better! I'm letting her go. I need to leave or else Charlie's going to get sick of me one day and just kill me. I'm leaving this weekend, but I can't stay at your house. I have to leave Forks, maybe even Washington." I pushed away from him and got my duffle bag out of my closet.

"I'm glad you finally let her go Bella. This is what you should have done in the first place." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jake, I need to talk to Alice Cullen. I have to tell her what's going on. They might think you took me hostage or something if I leave. I could tell when we talked about you that she didn't like you and they'd blame my disappearance on you."

"When do you plan on telling her this? She's in school right now." he said.

I thought about it for a minute before I answered. "I can send her a text message to meet me or something. I have her cell number."

"Do whatever you have to do Bella. Let's get your stuffed packed first. Do you want some company when you run away? I could go with you until we get out of Washington, then I can run back. You don't have to leave just yet. Wait until the weekend and stay at my house this week."

"We'll talk about it later, Jake. Right now I need to talk to Alice." Then I picked up my phone and sent Alice a text message.

_**Alice, its Bella. I need to talk to you. I'll meet you after school. You'll see me and Jake waiting by the edge of the forest. I don't care who comes with you, but I REALLY need to talk to you.**_

I hit send and started to packed my stuff while I waited for a reply. I just put my phone down when it rang. That didn't take as long as I'd expected.

_**Okay Bella. Edward and I will meet you there. I know you know what I am and I know what Jake is too. We'll talk about it later! BYE!!**_

I closed my phone and packed my clothes.

**That was a hard one to write! i cried while she talked to her mom.**

**i need your help! please help me decide what happens next.**

**A.) Bella and Jacob meet Alice and Edward.**

**B.) Charlie comes home early so Bella leaves without telling Alice.**

**C.) Charlie comes home early and saw Bella and Jake talking. he shoots Bella after Jake leaves, but after he shot her, alice and edward show up. Alice or Edward POV?**

**Please vote and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay... here's chapter four!! i hope you enjoyed it!! if you did...well...then tell me in a review!! :-)**

The rest of the day went by without any major events

We just finished our breakfast when we heard Charlie's car pull up in the drive way. I looked at Jake with frantic eyes and he looked at me and nodded.

"I won't be far Bella." Jacob promised.

We heard the door open and Charlie walked in the kitchen and saw us standing there,

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked me.

"I was sick." I lied.

"Leave now." he told Jake.

"Yes sir." he answered and then left. I know he won't be far.

"What was he doing here? You know you aren't supposed to have people over!" He walked up to me and smacked me across the face.

"That's for having people over and this," he pulled out his gun. "Is for killing your mother. Now you'll be with her. I know he knows what I do to you. I can't let him tell anyone. What will people think?"

"Charlie, you don't want to kill me." I choked out.

"Oh yes I do. Do you remember that night your mother died? I hired that man to hit you, but it didn't go as planned, both of you were supposed to die. He said he wasn't going fast enough, and that's why you didn't die. I planned it out very well. I had another guy waiting by your school with a cell phone to tell the man driving when to go. He hit you the wrong way. I told him to kill you because you survived, but instead he called an ambulance and left. One of my friends caught him for me and that's where I've been. I killed him first because I was afraid he might go to the police if I killed you first. Now its time to finish what I started."

Just as he pulled the trigger, someone knock it out of his hand. The bullet still hit me, but not in my head. I felt it in my right chest. Then I heard someone shouting my name and I saw an angel. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in third hour, not paying attention, and thinking about Bella when Alice sent me a text message. Good thing I put it on silent this morning.

_**Hi Edward. Bella just sent me a message and she wants me to meet her after school by the edge of the forest. I know how much you worry about her spending all her time with that dog, so I told her you'd be there.**_

_**Fine, Alice. Can you see what will happen?**_

_**No, I can't. I've been trying for the past fifteen minutes, but it's blurry, but I can hear what she says. She's going to tell us about her father and something about her mother. Do you know what happened to her mother? I asked Angela and she said her and Bella were in a bad car accident and she died.**_

_**I didn't know that. I can't hear her thoughts, remember? I can't stop thinking about her and why she's not here. I think I'm going to skip out after this to check on her. Are you coming?**_

_**Yeah, I'll go. Why are you so eager to see her now?**_

_**I have a feeling something's going to happen. I just want to make sure she's okay. We might as well talk to her while we're there.**_

_**Okay. I'll meet you by your car in a few minutes.**_

_**Okay.**_

I picked up my phone and started to think about Bella again. It's not normal for a vampire to be attracted to a human in any way but blood lust. I don't seem to crave Bella's blood at all. I've tried to talk to her before, but I just get so lost when I look onto her eyes that I forget what I was going to say. Sometimes I wish I could just push her hair away from her face when it falls in it. I've never felt this way before.

Bella is not like other girls, she's kind and friendly to everyone. She is also very hurt. I often see her wrapping her arms around herself and she looks like she's going to cry. Alice and I followed her and that dog home yesterday. We were shopping and they pulled into the parking lot, but then left. Alice wanted to follow her home and surprise her, but we decided not to because the dog went inside with her. I was listening to the dogs mind and I found out a lot of stuff about her.

Her father beats her and then leaves her there to suffer. He doesn't know that that dog always goes there to help her. Her father isn't in town right now; they think he went on a business trip. The dog sleeps there every night. Bella loves music, but never gets a chance to listen to it. She has a beautiful voice. He was replaying the scene on the ride home from the store when Bella was singing the song 'I kissed a girl.' It was a stupid song, but Bella liked the beat. It did have a good beat to it. Bella loves to walk through the woods.

He never thought about her mom much, only when she was sleeping. He remembered her sixteenth birthday party when she got her truck…

I was interrupted to the bell ringing. I got out of my desk and ran at vampire speed into the parking lot and jumped into my car. Alice soon followed. As soon as she was in, she had a vision.

_**Bella's father was talking to Bella and then he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. She said 'You don't want to kill me Charlie.' Then he started talking about his plan to kill her and her mother and then how he just had to kill her to finish the plan and then the vision blurred.**_

Once the vision was over, I started the car and zoomed off to Bella's house. We got there in no time. I saw her father's cruiser parked outside, which means it already started. Alice was out of the car and looking through the window. I rushed off behind her and then I heard Charlie say 'Now I just have to finish what I started.' Then I ran into the house and hit him in the back of his head and the knocked gun out of his hand a second to late. He already pulled the trigger and it hit Bella right in the middle of the right side of her chest. Alice was crouched beside her and I soon joined her. Bella murmured 'Mom' and then she went unconscious. I can smell her blood pouring out of her chest.

"Edward what do we do?" Then the dog ran through the front door and the stopped when he saw us.

"Oh no! I knew he was going to kill her." He ran towards us and kneeld besides her. "Bella? Bella, honey. Please don't go."

"Jacob." He looked at Alice. "I'm Alice. We have to take her to Carlisle. He's a doctor." He nodded.

"Edward, carry her home. I'll call him now. I'm sure you'll want to come too?" she asked Jacob.

"If it's okay." He said. Alice nodded and I picked up Bella and ran through the forest to our home. Carlisle was waiting outside and ushered us into his office. I put her on his desk and then sat down and watched him.

"She's lost a lot of blood and the bullet is deep. I'm going to take her downstairs to get it out. I think it might be to close to the lungs, but we need to hurry. We might lose her if she loses any more blood. Bring her downstairs."

I picked her up and brought her into Carlisle's mini hospital in the basement. He had an x-ray machine, a bed and some other things. I put her down on the bed and then went back upstairs to give Carlisle some space.

I sat down by Alice and Esme in the living room. The dog was sitting on the other sofa. He looked at me, and his thoughts were filled with memories of Bella.

"How is she?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Carlisle is going to try and remove the bullet. Do you see anything?" the dog looked at us and his thought changed to what he just heard.

"I guess we should tell you a little about us, but only if you tell us about you." Alice suggested to Jacob.

"That would help with the situation. Could you explain to me what you mean by see anything?" he asked.

"I can see the future. Edward here can read people minds and-" her sentence was interrupted with a vision.

_**Bella was lying on the bed in the basement and Carlisle was leaning over her with his mouth at her neck. Bella screamed out in pain.**_

I looked at Alice and she had a big grin on her face. "Do you know what that means Edward?" she asked me.

"Yes I do Alice. It means she's going to be damned like the rest of us!" The dog growled at my words.

"Did she just have a _vision_? Is she going to die? Or are you going to make her into a bloodsucker?" he asked us, furious.

"Its change her or she dies. I know you don't want her to become one of us, Jacob, but would you rather see her dead?" Alice asked with pleading in her eyes.

"I don't want to see _her_ dead. I want to see _Charlie _dead. Why didn't you kill him? All you did was knock him out for a while. I'm sure he's up now, I need to go pay him a visit…" he smirked at the thought that he pictured of what he would do to Charlie in his head.

"I can't see your future." Alice told Jacob. "But I do know what you want to do, but you need to stay if you want a say in what's coming." He looked at her in confusion, but then Carlisle walked in with a sad expression.

"Okay, I can't remove the bullet, and she's not going to last very long. The bullet if right above her lungs and I don't have access to it. She won't stop bleeding. I need to know if you want to change her or let her die. Bring in the whole family. I'll be right back." He went back into the basement and Esme went to get everyone else.

A few minutes later, a very mad Rosalie and a very happy Emmett walked in. Esme soon followed with Jasper. I knew why he didn't want to be here, there are too many emotions in the room and he'll go crazy if he tries to calm everyone down. Carlisle came back in and looked around.

"What's everyone's opinion?" he looked at Esme.

"Yes."

Then he looked at Jasper.

"Yes."

Alice was next.

"Yes!"

Emmett was after her.

"Hell Yes!"

Rosalie was right before me.

"No."

Then he looked at me. I wanted her, but I did not want her to be damned. I had no choice but to say yes.

"Yes."

Then he looked at Jacob. "What is your decision? Will the pack attack if we change her? We'll move away to keep your people safe."

I could see the tears in his eyes when he answered. "It's the only thing I can choose. We won't attack., but you'll have to leave." Then he swiftly got up and left.

"Change her Carlisle!" Alice chirped.

"Fine. It's an agreement then. I'll come out once she's settled in." then he went down into the basement to change the love of my life into a creature that will forever be damned, just like the rest of us.

**I won't be able to post for a while... my mom says that we have a lot of work to do tomorrow and she won't let me get on. i'm leaving thursday afternoon and i won't be back until Monday!! i promise to post on Monday when i get back!! leave me plenty of reviews and i might give you two chapters...MIGHT!! thanks!! :-) **

**Please Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back. It took me a while to write this chapter because...oh you'll find out! READ!!(and review)**

I woke up in a strange room with cement walls. My entire body felt different…strange. I felt stronger and my skin was harder and cold. I was aware of everything. I could see, feel, and smell everything. It felt fire in my veins. I screamed out in pain, but then I felt someone's hand on my face trying to sooth me. I looked at this person, Edward. Why was he comforting me? I thought he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I screamed again.

Another man walked in and I'm guessing it's the doctor because he was wearing a long white coat. He walked over to the bed and grabbed my wrist.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We need to explain to you what's going on." He looked at Edward. "You see, we are vampires."

I interrupted him. "Yes, I know that already." He looked at Edward with a confused expression. Edward nodded.

"The werewolf explained everything to her. She just doesn't know what we can do. I don't think she remembers what happened either." Edward said to Carlisle.

"Well, your father shot you and Alice had a vision of you dying. She didn't want you to die Bella." Carlisle explained to me. "Edward and Alice ran off to your house to save you, but Charlie fired right when they got there. They brought you here and I did what I could. I couldn't remove the bullet because it was too close to your lungs. We had to change you or you would have died. You've been sleeping for two days and by the end of today you will be a vampire. Do you understand?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and then looked at Edward. I am going to be a vampire! That means I can never die and that means I'll never see my mother again. I do remember seeing her face right before I went unconscious. It was her face the last time I saw her alive, when she was smiling at me in the car.

"So you mean…I am going to be one of you." They both nodded. "What about Jacob? Where is he? Does he know about this?"

"Don't worry Bella." Edward told me. "He said it was okay to change you and the pack won't attack. Then he left. He might come back later."

"What about Charlie? What did you do with him?" I hoped they killed him.

"I knocked him out for a while, but I didn't kill him. Jacob wanted to, but Alice had a vision that you would want to do it yourself. So we just left him there." Carlisle left while Edward was talking. "Do you want to take care of it or do you want us to do it?"

I smiled at the thought of killing Charlie and getting away with it. "I think I can do it, but I want you to come with me." I hope he comes with me.

"Of course." He smiled. "I wouldn't want you to do something stupid like shoot him and leave him there."

"I have a much better idea…The whole family needs to come with us. We'll take him into the forest and you guys will make a big circle around him and I'll jump in the middle and have a little fun." I told him and he nodded.

"Are you feeling better? You haven't screamed in a while."

"I think you've distracted me enough to where I forgot about the pain and thought about the outcome." I told him after I thought about it. "In fact, I don't feel the burn at all."

"That's odd. You still have till the end of the day…and I don't hear your heartbeat. Carlisle!" He came in. "I think she finished early. I don't hear her heart and she's not in pain anymore."

He took my wrist to check my pulse. "None. I guess you've finished early. Do you wan to try and get up?" he asked.

"Yes." He looked at Edward who nodded and helped me get up.

"Why do you keep on nodded when people look at you?" I asked before I sat up and he put his arm around my waist.

"I can read minds." My eyes got big. "But I can't read yours for some reason. I should also tell you that Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions. If your mad, he can make you happy." He added on that last part with a smirk.

"I was wondering what he meant by 'vision.' So that means if I decide to run away and kill Charlie right now, she'll know?" He nodded. "Cool…I'm ready to get out of this bed."

I tried to stand but my knees gave out and Edward caught me. I looked up at him to thank him, but his face was just inches from mine and my words got caught in my throat. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face and I got dizzy from the scent. He started to lower his head to mine and…

"Bella, your up. I'm so glad because…" Alice stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us standing there. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She winked and then vanished out of the room.

I stood up straight and I didn't fall, but Edward kept his hands on my waist. I looked up at him and was lost in his eyes again.

"Thanks Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a crooked smile that made my dead heart stop. "I'll catch you any day. Alice already told everyone what she just saw, so…" he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised for a second, but then I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me tighter. I started to run out of air, but I noticed that I didn't need it. I pulled away and started to take a big breath.

Edward chuckled. "You know you don't have to breathe anymore."

"I don't! Really! So…that means I can kiss you without stopping?"

"Yes. I can kiss you for hours without breathing."

I pulled is head down to my level and kissed him passionately. We kissed for what felt like hours, it could have been. We walked up the stairs and into the living room.

"Would you like a tour first or do you want to hunt?" he asked me.

"Hunt?" I asked.

"We have to hunt in order to stay strong enough to be around humans. Your not going to be around humans for a while, your not strong enough yet. We're going to have to move in a few weeks. First we have to think of how you died. Maybe after you kill Charlie we could say he threw your body into the Pacific Ocean. We could probably move to Alaska. There's another coven of five living there. What do you want to do? Hunt or tour?"

"What do you want to do? I don't know anything about hunting so I don't know if I have to."

"Do you have a burn in the back of your throat?"

I thought about it and then I felt it. It felt like the fire in my veins. I felt something dripping in my mouth.

"Yes I feel it. I guess that means were hunting right?" I asked.

"Yea and we are also going to see how fast you can run and if you have any powers. Do you want anyone else to come with us?"

"What about Carlisle? Do you think he should come?" I asked.

"I guess. I'll go get him. Stay here." He pecked me on my cheek.

I sat down on the sofa. Alice was suddenly sitting by me.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. Edward is taking me hunting. Carlisle is coming too."

"Okay. I'm sorry about what I saw in there. Did you kiss?"

"I'm not telling you that Alice!" Then I whispered. "As if you don't know."

She squealed. "I knew you two would end up together! You are perfect for each other. I didn't have to set you guys up. You got together on your own." Edward and Carlisle walked in and Edward glared at Alice. She giggled and left.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I got up and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Now I am." I said. He nodded and headed for the front door. I looked at the mirror by the door and screamed. Everyone ran into the room. Emmett and Rosalie ran down the stairs and Alice and Jasper came in from the kitchen another woman trailing behind them.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"My eyes are red! Doesn't that mean I drink human blood?"

Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing before I screamed.

"Your eyes are red because your new body is reacting to the blood in your system. It'll go away in a few weeks." Carlisle explained.

The woman that I've never seen before came up to me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Esme." I shook her hand.

"Hi."

"We have to get going." Carlisle said and then walked out. I looked at my eyes one more time before I walked out the door. We took off into the forest and I was surprised by how fast I was. I felt the wind against my face. I ran with Jacob a few times, but this was different. Speaking of Jake, I wonder where he is. We didn't run for long when Carlisle came to a stop.

"There are deer all around here. Just smell the air and follow the scent." I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a deer. I looked in the direction of the scent and took off. I knew they were just a few yards behind me. I stopped about one hundred yards away from the deer. I looked at it and it took off. I looked ahead of it and when the deer ran to where I was looking it stopped and dropped dead.

I turned around with my jaw hanging and looked at Edward and Carlisle. They were speechless. I went up to my deer and sucked it dry. I looked up when I heard a bird chirping. I decided to try out this new power, so when it was going to take off I put a bubble around it and it couldn't move. Force fields.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked.

"I just think really hard about it and try to stop it from getting away. Back up a little. I want to try to put a bubble around me." He back up and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bubble.

When I opened my eye, there was a bubble around me. "Try to touch it." I said. Carlisle waked up to me and touched the bubble. He took his hand back fast, like it electrocuted him.

"It's a force field. Turn it off." I turned it off and walked to stand by Edward. "Try to be invisible." Carlisle suggested.

I closed my eyes again and concentrated on being invisible. "She did it!" Edward screamed. "This is great. She can do force fields and she can become invisible!" I turned back to normal.

"You didn't see me?" I asked him.

"No, you vanished. What else can you do? Try to pick something up with your mind." Carlisle said.

I looked at a branch on the ground and concentrated on just that branch. I pointed my hand at it and it started to float up in the air. I made it flip and then I broke it. I looked at the guys and they were both smiling.

"Unbelievable." Carlisle said. "I've never seen a power like this. Telepathy, in a way. She can move objects without touching them. She might be able to read minds. Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No. Maybe if I touch you I can. Give me your hand, Carlisle." He put his hadnd out like I was going to shake it.

I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes._ How will I know if she can hear me? Let me know if you can hear me Bella._

_I can hear you Carlisle. Can you hear me?_ I opened my eyes and he was staring at me like i just gave a fat kid the keyto a candy store. He was smiling and junping up and down.

_This is unbelievable! Edward can you hear this?_

"Yes, Carlisle. She's like Aro, but she can also send her thoughts into your head. Let me try." Carisle dropped my hand and Edward walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

_Bella? Can you hear me?_

_Yes. What about you?_ He smiled and looked at Carlisle and nodded.

_I can hear your thoughts! You don't know how long I've been waiting to this! I can only hear what you want me to say though._

_That means everytime we touch, we can talk without anyone knowing!_

_Yep! we better get home and tell the rest of the family._ He looked at Carlisle and nodded at one of his thoughts.

"Let's get back home so we can tell the others. Emmett's going to be thrilled. He always wanted to meet someone with powers like this." Edward said and then took off. I decided to play with him a little, so I became invisible and took off after him. I tapped him on his shoulder and he looked around and saw nothing.

"Where's Bella?" he asked Carlisle.

He chuckled. "I guess she fooled you, huh?" I laughed and changed back. He looked at me and laughed to.

"Sorry Edward. I had to do it! You should have seen your face. You should've realized what was going on." I said and then took off again in the direction of my new home.

* * *

**The more you review, the faster I type. I will try to update soon!! Everyone in the family is going to be thrilled at what Bella can do. I think Bella and Edward are going to have a water gun fight!! Or something like that. I'm going to try and make it funny. If you want to know more, all you have to do is send me a review and ask for another preview!! I'm only going to give out one preview!! I will update in a few days!! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Charpter 6!! Enjoy...and review!!**

The trip back to the house didn't take very long. When we got there, we went straight into the living room where everyone was already waiting. Alice was sitting with Jasper and looked like she knew what was coming. We sat on the couch by Esme. Edward took my hand. I forgot that we could talk to each other without anyone else knowing.

_Does Alice know already?_ I asked him. He smiled and looked down at me.

_Did you forget I can talk to you like this?_ He probably did.

_Yes, I did. Alice had a vision and she knows what were going to tell everyone, but she kept her mouth shut. She figured you'd want to tell everyone yourself._

_I'm glad she didn't spill the beans._ I looked at Alice who looked like she was going to pop if we didn't tell everyone soon.

_Edward, I think we should tell them before she combusts. Do you want to start it?_

_Sure._ He let go of my hand and looked around the room.

"So, we found out Bella's powers today. Emmett will be quite excited." He looked at Emmett and then looked at me. "Would you like to show them?"

"Sure. What should I do first?" He grabbed my hand with a smirk.

_Try to pick Emmett up. He'll love that._ I had to laugh at that and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

I got up and stood in the middle of everyone and looked at Emmett. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes and looked Emmett dead in the eyes. He slowly started to rise off the couch. His eyes got big and I grinned at his expression.

"Holy crap! This is awesome!" He looked like a kid during Christmas. "How do you do that? You got to teach me!"

"I don't think I can Emmett." Then he fell to the couch with a loud thump. Looks like I can't talk while I do that. "Sorry, I have to practice putting people down." I looked around the room. My eyes landed on the fireplace. Alice squealed she must have had a vision about my next test. I concentrated on the ashes and the wood. I closed my eyes and then everyone gasped. I opened my eyes and saw the fireplace was lit.

"Wow! This is great!" Emmett screamed. "What else can you do?"

I looked at Edward and motioned for him to stand by me. He was at my side in a flash. I grabbed his hand.

_Should I do force field or mind talking?_

_Do the force field thing to Emmett. I told you they would be thrilled._

_Okay. _I dropped his hand and he sat back down.

"Why do you keep one grabbing his hand like that?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll show that next, but now I'm going to show you something I know Emmett will love! Come here." I told him. He got up and stood next to me.

"You aren't going to put me on fire or nothing, right?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I want you to back up a little." He took two steps back and I made a force field around me. "Now try to attack me."

He jumped at me, but then he bounced off the force field and flew across the room. He landed on his back and jumped up and looked at me.

"How do you keep on doing that?" I got another idea and Alice laughed. Edward laughed to and then I disappeared. Emmett looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Emmett? Can't you see me?" Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were laughing while Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were confused. I walked over to sit by Jasper on the couch. I changed back and he jumped up and screamed like a little girl. That sent Edward and Alice over the edge. They were now on the floor laughing.

"Sorry Jasper. Come on man, guys don't scream like that! I didn't mean to scare you." I thought about what else I could do. I got off the couch by Jasper and went to the couch were Rose and Emmett were sitting. Emmett cringed away from me. I sat next to Rose and took her hand.

_Hey Rose. Are you scared of me too?_ Her eyes got big and I smiled.

_I can hear what you're saying! Can you hear me?_

_Yes Rosalie. _I dropped her hand and stood up.

"Okay here's the thing. I can create force fields and bubbles. I can become invisible and lift object. I never tried making other thing invisible. Let me try." I walked up to Emmett and put my hand on his shoulder.

_Hi Emmett. I'm going to try and make you invisible._ He was looking at my hand on his shoulder when I talked to him in my thoughts. He looked at me and dropped his jaw.

_Holy shit! I can hear what she's thinking. I'm just like Eddie now!_

_I can hear you too Emmett._

_Oh man. _I concentrated on him and then he disappeared under my hand. "It worked." I mumbled.

_You can't see me? _He asked in his thoughts.

"No Emmett, we can't see you." I dropped my hand and he reappeared. "The last thing I can do is something like telepathy, mind reading. When I touch you, you can hear what I tell you in my mind and I can hear what you tell me in your mind. I can't hear thoughts, only what you want me to know. Like a conversation."

"So have three powers?" Esme asked. She was sitting on the couch next to Alice. Jasper was sitting next to Alice.

"Yes. I don't know if that's normal." I turned to Carlisle who was sitting next to Edward. "Is it normal?"

"Not that I know of. You not only have just _one _unique power, you have three. If the Volturi knew about you, they would probably force you to join them. We don't want that to happen, so we'll have to keep you on a low profile." He said.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked when I sat down next to Edward.

"The Volturi are like the royal family of vampires. They live in Italy, in their city, Volterra. There are three head vampires, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro can hear everything you've ever thought, but he has to touch you. They have a guard, which has more vampires on it then our coven. They are very powerful. You don't mess with the Volturi unless you want them to destroy you. They drink human blood, there not like us. If they find out about you, they'd take you back to Volterra and train you to drink human blood. I don't think you want to do that."

I shook my head. "So we don't mess with them or we…die?"

"Yes, so to speak." I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed as I got this pain in my head. Then I saw the image of Charlie in the woods lying on the ground. It was just a picture, but it was enough to get me on my feet.

"Did you see that?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I did. You saw…the future. But you only saw a picture. It's not the same as Alice, she gets more than that." He said and then looked at Alice whose face was blank. She must be having a vision. Edward smiled at whatever she was seeing.

She snapped out of it and jumped up and grabbed my hand. I didn't know what she was doing until I saw her vision.

_**It was during the night, in the forest. **_

_**Charlie was standing in the middle of the Cullens with a terrified look on his face. Then I appeared right in front of him. He was surprised to see me alive. **_

"_**Bella, I thought I killed you. I told the police you jumped off of a cliff." Charlie was looking around at the Cullens. **_

"_**I never died Charlie. I'm a vampire now, and I can kill you with one twitch of my finger. But I want to have a little fun first." I walked up to him and…**_

I dropped Alice's hand and gave her a hug. She returned it and then grabbed my hand again.

_I have to warn you that it will be very hard for you to deal with being so close to Charlie. I didn't show you that part. I also wanted to tell you that I can see everyone loves you, and Jasper said the emotions in the room are good._

_Thanks Alice. Do you know when the vision will happen?_

_Tomorrow night. We'll leave around twilight and then go to Charlie's house and get him. You'll stay invisible until we get him into the forest, then you know the rest._

I dropped her hand and walked over to Edward. He stood up and took my hand.

_Time for your tour._

"I'm going to show her around the house. We'll be in my room if you need us." He said and then pulled me around the house showing me everything. Downstairs there was the family room, kitchen, parlor, and a bathroom. We then walked upstairs to the second floor where there was Carlisle and Esme's room, Jasper and Alice's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room and Carlisle's study. Then on the next floor there was a library. At the end of the hall was Edward's room. The entire back wall of his room was covered in CDs and DVDs. In the corner he had a huge sound system, a television, and a DVD player. There was a huge black couch in the middle of the room. My favorite part of his room was the huge glass wall that had a view of their backyard.

"Nice room." I complimented. I walk over to his wall of CDs and looked for something good to listen to. I saw the Nickelback CD All the Right Reasons and thought about my mom. I picked it up with my mind and put it on Edward's lap. He was sitting on the couch watching me. He looked at the CD and then at me with a confused expression.

"I'm just guessing that you don't know what happened to my mom." He shook his head no. "About two years ago, she brought me some clothes to school because I was going to Angela's house after school. She was being embarrassing, so I told her to leave. She was sad because I was mean to her, but I just ignored her. I hit my head in gym on day and she picked me up from school. On the way home our song came on, Rockstar by Nickelback. I started to sing and she was so surprised that I was talking that she completely forgot about the road and just stared at me.

"Then this guy that my dad said he hired hit her side of the car and he was going really fast. I didn't know my dad had hired the guy until the other day when he tried to kill me. My mom died mot to long after we were hit and I broke my right arm and a few ribs. She got the worst of the accident, but I suffered more than her. Charlie blamed it on me, and I believed him. I think he wanted me to feel so guilty that I'd kill myself, which I tried at first, but then I thought he might do it for me. My mom and I were like sisters and I couldn't believe what happened, it didn't click in my head yet. I've been using all my energy to hold onto her and try and pretend she didn't die because me, but deep down inside I thought it was me. It turns out it wasn't my fault and Charlie planned the whole thing out. Now he's going to pay for killing my mom and trying to kill me."

Edward was quiet through my whole story. He looked at me the whole time. His face never changed and he was as still as stone.

"You okay there, Edward?" I asked him after he didn't say something. I sat next to him and put my hand over his which was sitting on top of the CD. He blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…so your dad tried to kill you and your mom? Why?" He looks so cute when he's confused.

"I'm not sure why he wanted to kill us, but I'm going to find out. Can I play the song?" He nodded his head and then gave me the CD. I got up and walked over to his stereo. I put the CD in and put the song on.

_**I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
**_"Do you like this song?" I asked him from where I was standing by the stereo. He got up and stood next to me.

"I never really listened to it." He said and turned it up. _**  
I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me**_"So why did you and your mom like this song?" He asked.

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I laughed. "I like Nickelback and she got me concert tickets the summer before she died. We went to Seattle and she forgot the name of the band by the time we got there. When they started to play the song, she fell in love with it. She loved the concept, that if you are a rock star you can get away with anything. We got t-shirts and autographs, she had backstage passes. We both like the song and every time we heard it we would both sing along to it so she would call it our song."

_**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well**_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

"I like it too. Does it hurt to think about her?" he asked.

"Yes, it hurt very much. I feel like she took a piece of me with her when she died. I decided I was going to let her go and runaway from Charlie, but he got to me before I could leave." My favorite part was coming up.

_**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

"I miss her." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said sarcastically.

"I know what I _wouldn't _do without you."

"And what is that?" I asked. He pressed his lips to mine. At first it was gentle, but then it was passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and laid me on the couch without breaking the kiss. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we were interrupted.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you could…Oh man!" We sat up and acted like nothing happened. "I'm sorry. I did knock, but guess you guys were to into it to hear me. Do you want to play football?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah. Who's playing?"

"Just the guys. The girls are in the garden. Meet us downstairs in five." Then he ran out the door. Edward and I got up and followed him downstairs.

"Sorry it took so long guys. I caught them in a lip lock." Emmett laughed.

_Watch this._ I told Edward. I became invisible and snuck up on Emmett. I pulled down his pants, leaving him in his purple and red striped boxers. I ran back to Edward and turned back to normal. Everyone was laughing and knew what happened. Everyone but Emmett.

"What happened?" he looked around him and then looked down. He pulled up his pants and looked at me. "You." He lunged at me, but I made a bubble and he, once again, bounced off and flew across the run. The whole room was in hysterics and Emmett was glaring at me.

"Sorry Emmett. I had to do it and you should have known better than to try and attack me. I could have made all of your clothes invisible, but that would not have been a pretty sight." Rosalie stopped laughing and Edward groaned.

"Stop it Rose. You're going to give me a head ache. Lets go play some ball." Then he ran out the door. Everyone followed. The boys ran of into the field while the girls went into the garden. Esme started to plant some flowers while Rose and Alice watered the plants.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"You can sit down and talk to us." Alice said. I sat down on a lawn chair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you like Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I like him."  
"He likes you too, a lot." Esme said.

"I know. At first I thought it was because he felt sorry for me, but now I know he really likes me."

"I think he more than just likes you. I think he loves you!" Alice squealed. My jaw dropped. He loves me?

"Whatever Alice. I'll find out soon enough, won't I?" She nodded. "Don't spoil it Alice."

"I won't spoil it, I promise." She turned off the hose. "Do you want to finish this for me Bella?"

I got up and grabbed the hose. "Sure." I watered all the plants. I was almost finished when I felt someone wrap their arms around me, which made me jump and squirt the hose all over me.

"Look what you did Edward." I said when I turned around. "Now, your going to pay." I picked up the hose and aimed it at him like a gun.

"Come on Bella. It's not my fault you're a clumsy vampire." I squirted him and then he jumped and I ended up squirting Emmett.

"God! What did I ever do to you?" he screamed. Edward took the hose from me and threw it at Emmett. He caught it and aimed it at me. I forgot Rose had a hose until I saw her squirting Edward with it. Emmett sprayed me and I made a force field and it went around it and it looked so cool that I got side tracked and lost control of it. I got soaked. Edward was soaked to, so I ran up to him and jumped on his back while Rose got Emmett with the hose, and he got her. Rose was wearing a white t-shirt, so Emmett stopped and they were caught in a 'lip lock.'

"Your going to pay Edward." I said as I jumped off his back and ran into the house. I went straight up the stairs and into his bathroom in his room. I took a long hot shower and when I got out I forgot I didn't have any clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and went into his room. I turned invisible and snuck into his room and got a shirt and a pair of shorts. I went back into the bathroom and put them on and then went back into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long to updat, but there are good reasons! read the author note at the bottom of the page!!**

Edward looked stunned to see me in his clothes. His eyes got huge and his jaw dropped to the floor. I looked down at myself to see if I forgot anything. I had on his white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I put my bra on but I didn't have any underwear.

"What's wrong? Is it okay if I wear your clothes for now? I can put my clothes back on if you want." I said. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You can wear my clothes whenever you want. Alice was going to order you some clothes off the internet for you, but you can wear mine for now." He kissed my neck and worked his way up to my jaw. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I kissed his cheek and took off. I jumped on his couch and became in visible. He was just standing around looking bored, so I decided to give him a little hint. I took the pony tail out of my head and shot it at him. It hut his arm and he looked at me. I turned back to normal and pounced on him.

"This invisible stuff can come in handy." I said. He rolled over so he was on top of me. Before I could react his mouth was on mine, kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back and flipped us over without breaking the kiss. I straddled his legs and started to kiss down his neck. Once I got to his chest he rolled over again and kissed me again. We kept on rolling and kissing for a while until we heard a knock on the door. We got up and I sat on the couch while he went to the door. It was Esme and she said we were wanted downstairs.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was there waiting for us. Alice waved me over to where she and Jasper were sitting. I went to sit by her and she immediately grabbed my hand.

_What are you wearing?_

_Edward's clothes. I was going to ask you for some, but you're smaller than me._

_I have a few things that stretch that you can wear. I'll give then to you after this._

_What are we doing? _

_Planning Charlie's death._

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Carlisle cleared his throat and we let go of each other's hand. Alice giggled and Edward groaned.

"I don't want to hear it Emmett!" Edward growled at him. Emmett looked defeated. I had no idea what's going on.

"Bella, are you sure you want to kill Charlie? I understand if you're mad at him for killing your mother and then attempting to kill you, but you could lose control being that close to a human this soon after your transformation." Carlisle said.

"I'm willing to take the risk. He has walked all over me for the past two years and I'm not going to let him get away with it. By the way, what is the story behind my disappearance?" I asked.

"He told everyone that you ran away. He has no clue what happened to you, but he thinks he shot you and you ran into the forest and died. He'll be very surprised to see us tonight." Edward said.

"He'll be terrified!" Alice said. "Bella will have no problem staying in control." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"We need to have a plan. We can't kill him in his house. It has to be in the forest some where." Jasper said.

"We can go to his house and knock him out like Eddie did and then bring him to the forest where Bella will be waiting for him." Emmett suggested.

"I like it. Emmett and Jasper can go to my house and get him while we wait for them." I said. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and high-fived each other.

"What do you plan on doing to him Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "He won't die fast; I want him to go through the worst pain. Maybe I could break his arms and legs and make him beg for death."

"Whatever you want to do Bella. We'll be there for moral support and if you lose control. Even though Alice says you won't need help, there's only one way you won't be craving his blood and that's only if you don't like human blood. It's possible that could be another power of yours." Carlisle said. I was happy that everyone wanted to help me get my revenge. I haven't felt this love since before my mother died.

"You could freak him out and pop out of now where. I know that would care the hell out of me!" Emmett said. I smiled at him and agreed.

"How long until we leave?" Esme asked.

"We will leave in about two hours. Everyone meet in the back yard at seven." Carlisle and Esme got up and went upstairs into their room. The boys went by the TV to play video games and we went upstairs to Alice's room. Rosalie got on Alice's laptop and Alice went to her closet. She came back about twenty seconds later with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"These jeans are too big for me, so they should fit you. I have a lot of t-shirts that are too big also. What are you going to do with your hair?" She ruffled it up a bit.

"Do you have a ponytail?" I asked.

She ran into her bathroom and came back with a brush and a ponytail. I brush my hair and put it in. I was about to ask Alice if she had some too big underwear, but she must have seen me asking her because there were a pair lying by my clothes.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Your welcome!" she said for her closet. I went into her bathroom and put everything on. I walked back into her room and saw her and Rose by the laptop. I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They turned to laptop toward me and there were looking at clothes. "Oh." I said. I sat down with them and after a few minutes of online shopping Alice had a whole wardrobe for me. I didn't want to know how much they spent on me, so I just left. I was walking down the steps when I heard someone talking. I became invisible and sat down on the top step. I was never one for eavesdropping, but I heard my name.

"Are you sure that's how you feel about her?" This was Esme's voice.

"I'm positive, Esme. I've never felt this way about anyone." That was Edward.

"You should have felt the love coming off of her when we agreed to help her with Charlie. I was almost knocked out when the lust hit me from you two upstairs. I think she feels the same way." Jasper sounded hopeful and positive.

"Come on guys!" Emmett said. "Face the music, its fate. You two love birds were meant to be together. You should tell her you love her."

"She's only been here for three days! I don't want to rush her into anything. I'll tell her when its time." Edward said.

He loves me? Is that their saying? I haven't been love in two years. This is a different feeling then what I shared with my mom. I loved her like a sister, like I love Alice. I love Edward with all my heart. Wait, I love him? Yes…I love Edward. There's no other way to put it. He's smart, handsome, kind, charming, caring, loving…he loves me too. He just doesn't want to rush it. Maybe I should tell him how I feel and then he'll tell me. If he thinks I'm ready to be together then maybe he will tell me how he feels.

I don't think today is a very good day to tell him that. I'll tell him tomorrow. With that, I got up and turned back to visible and walked down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor playing Xbox and Jasper and Esme were on the love seat talking. When Esme saw me enter she waved me over to sit with them. Once I sat, she took my hand and started to talk to me.

_How do you like it here? _

_It's beautiful. Did you design it?_

_Yes, this room used to have several walls and it was to cramped so we took all the walls down and made into one big room. I'm going to miss this house when we leave in e few weeks._

_We aren't leaving because of me? I don't want to be an inconvenience. _

_We can't stay here. You can't stay here. The human blood will get to you if we stay here too long. You are a part of the family now and if one of us has to leave then we all leave._

_What do you mean a part of the family? I've only been here for a few days._

_Well, since you are now one of us, you will have to change your name to Cullen, or Hale. If you want to be with Edward when you can go to school in a few years, then you can become Isabella Hale. Or you could think of a new name._

_I don't really like Isabella Hale. What about Isabella…Parker? That sounds okay, right?_

_Isabella Parker. What do you think Edward?_

"I like it." He said from right behind me. He sat down and put his arms around my waist. Esme let go of my hands and leaned back against the sofa.

"So Isabella Swan no longer exists. I am now Isabella Parker." I said proudly. Emmett started to laugh and then Jasper joined in.

"Can I be a Parker too?" Emmett asked Esme.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Is that all right with you Bella? Do you want Emmett to be your older brother? You could be like Jasper and Rose." Esme asked excitedly.

"Yes. I would love for you to be my older brother. Emmett Parker, older brother to Bella Parker. Now we have the Hale twins, the Cullen siblings and the Parker siblings." I said while laughing. Edward was laughing too.

"What are all you guys laughing at down there?" Alice asked while walking down the stairs.

"Bella changed her name to Parker." Jasper said.

"What's so funny about that?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett wanted to change his name too, so now he's Emmett Parker, Bella's older brother." Edward said.

"Why do you want to be a Parker?" Alice asked him.

"I like Bob Parker from The Price is Right. He's my idol. I didn't want Bella to be the only one without a sibling when we go to school, so now I am her older brother. Seems fair enough." He answered while he turned of the Xbox and walked up to Rose.

"So the next time I marry you, I'm going to be Rosalie Parker. I like it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle came in and explained to us what we have to do. "Emmett and Jasper will go to your house and get Charlie. The rest of us will wait in the clearing where we play baseball. You will stay invisible until they get here with Charlie. Then you can do whatever you want to him, but try not to make him bleed. I don't know if you can resist it. After you've had your fun, we will bring him back to your house and call the police. They will never know what happened to him. Maybe we could take some stuff so it looks like he was robbed."

"I like the robbery thing, but maybe I don't have to kill him. I could just paralyze him so he has to be in pain for the rest of his life." I said.

"He might remember that you did it to him. He could tell the police and they could investigate us." Rosalie said.

"Do you think they'll believe that I came back form the dead and broke his bones with my bare hands? They could put him in a mental institute. Do you see any of this Alice?"

"I see you beating him and then bringing him home and taking his TV and a few other things. Jasper calls the police and they take him to the hospital. He tries to tell them that you are alive and tried to kill him, but they think he's crazy. I don't know what happens next, because they will have to make a decision." She answered me in a daze.

"Well, now that we know the plan, let's get going. Emmett, Jasper we'll meet you in the clearing." They took off out the front door. "Everyone else, to the clearing."

Edward took my hand and we ran. As we ran, he talked to me.

_Are you ready to have some fun?_

_I don't know if you would call it fun, but sure I'm re4ady. He's going to get what he deserves._

_Try not to make him bleed, we can hold you back if he does, but you are very strong, stronger than Emmett._

_Wow, I'll have to arm wrestle him one day._

_Please do that._

We came to a stop and he let go of my hand. We were in the middle of a big clearing. The Cullens were in a big half circle facing the east side of the field. I heard someone yelling and I immediately knew who it was, Charlie. Edward joined his family and I became invisible. I stood behind the half circle and waited for Emmett and Jasper to come into the clearing with Charlie.

Then I saw then running towards us with Charlie hanging over Emmett's shoulder. He was moaning and yelling at Emmett to put him down. Emmett put him down in the middle of the circle and they closed the circle so he couldn't escape.

Charlie looked up at everyone with a frightened expression. When he looked at Carlisle, he was surprised. "Dr. Cullen, what are you doing? Why did your boys take me hostage? I could have all of you arrested."

Carlisle stepped forward so he was standing over Charlie. "You didn't think you were going to get away with killing Bella, were you?"

"What are you talking about? She ran away. I didn't kill her; she got mad at me and threatened to kill _me_." Carlisle nodded and backed away from him.

Then Emmett and Jasper stepped forward. Emmett glared at him while Jasper picked him up off the ground and put him on his feet. "What makes you think you can beat up innocent girls and nearly kill them and get away with it?" Emmett yelled at him. He and Jasper backed away from him and Alice and Rosalie stepped forward next.

"You will _never_ hurt her again." Rosalie said.

"It's time for our dear Bella to get her revenge." Alice said with a wicked smile. They backed away and Esme stepped forward.

"Never in all my life have I seen a man beat on his daughter the way you did Bella." she said and backed away. There was only one person left, Edward. He stepped forward with a big smile on his face.

"Our little Charlie is scared out of his mind." Everyone laughed. "I would know, because right now he wishes he would have never shot Bella or hired that man to kill them. Sorry, Charlie, what's done is done. Be prepared, because in a few minutes, you'll be wishing for death." He backed away from him. Carlisle nodded and that was the sign for me to begin. I stepped through the circle and stood right in front of Charlie. I became visible, not two inches away from him. His eyes got big and he back away.

"Hello Charlie. Have you missed me?" I asked. He just stared at me and then he looked around the circle and noticed that he was closed in. "What have you been doing for the past four days? Find a new punching bag yet?" Alice snickered and Edward chuckled.

"Want to see something cool?" I pick him up in the air with my powers and he looked like he saw a ghost. He started to scream and try to get away. "Let me help you with that." I dropped him from where he was about fifteen feet in the air. He landed on the ground with a thump.

"How did you do that?" he asked me once he could breathe again.

"That's not all I can do. I can become invisible and pick things up with my mind, but you've already seen that. Try to walk up to me." He looked at me like I'm crazy and I knew he wouldn't move. "Fine, Emmett wants to show him the force field?"

"Sure, I'll be you assistant. Want me to 'attack' you?" I nodded and he pounced. He was on the outside of the circle in two seconds. "Awesome huh?" he was in Charlie's face as soon as he landed. Charlie looked like he was going to faint.

"You see Charlie, I'm not human anymore. None of us are."

"What are you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Vampires."

"Whatever, your all crazy." He got up and tried to run away, but I put a force field in front of him and he flew out of the circle. Edward went to retrieve him and set him down in front of me.

"I don't think we're crazy, Charlie. I didn't die Charlie. After you shot me, Edward and Alice brought me to Carlisle who changed me into a vampire. I could kill you with a twitch of my finger. But I don't want to kill you. I know it's a lot to take in right now. I'll give you a little break while you think about it. Don't try to run away because Edward will know when you think it and Alice will see you doing it." I walked away from him. I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "Watch him for me." I told them.

I walked up Edward and took his hand.

_How am I doing?_

_Great, he is terrified._

_What is he thinking?_

_He's thinking about how he wishes you would have died when your mother did. What are you going to do next?_

_I don't know. Do you have any ideas?_

_Rosalie does._

_What?_

_Break his legs and his arms._

_I don't think I could do that. I could hit him with force fields that are really fast and knock the wind out of him a few times. I can't break anything with my hands. _

_I understand. Do what you have to do._

_I can step on his legs to break them, but I won't use my hands._

I dropped his hand and gave Rosalie a smile. Jasper had Charlie's arms behind his back while Emmett looked like he was about it punch him.

"Go ahead Emmett, but…not to hard. Don't crush his scull." He smiled at me and punched Charlie in the jaw. "Thanks, now it's my turn. You can all have a shot at him once I'm done. You can let him go Jasper." He dropped Charlie and went back to stand by Alice. I sent the most powerful force field I could make at Charlie and it sent him flying on the other side of the field. This time Rose got him and threw him down in front of me. I heard Jasper gasp and I swung my head around to look at him.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked him. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. "What? He gasped and I thought something was wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with him, Charlie is bleeding." Edward said.

I looked at Charlie and saw he had blood all over his face and his breathing was off. "I don't smell anything. Maybe if I get closer." I looked at Alice and she nodded. I leaned toward Charlie and took a deep breath. I didn't smell anything.

"I don't smell anything. It's like it's not there. Odd." I turned around and kicked Charlie with all my might in his ribs. Every one of them crack and broke. "Are you okay Charlie? Do you want me to kill you?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Sorry Charlie, I can't do that. You deserve to suffer and you will." I stepped on his lag with an amazing force until I hear it crack. Then I did the same thing to the other one.

"Jasper, do you want to give it a shot?" I asked him. He smiled and broke his arm. Alice did the other and Rose punched him in the back of his head. Edward, Esme and Carlisle passed and said he would die if we did anything else to him.

"Do you want me to kill you now Charlie?" I asked him. He didn't respond, but his heart rate did slow. "We better get him home so we can call the cops." Emmett picked up Charlie and brought him to my house. Everyone followed behind him. Alice had fun making props and getting rid of some stuff to make it look like someone robbed him. Jasper called the cops and we were about to leave when I smelled something wet and musky. I turned around and saw my best friend standing on the porch looking at me.

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked. He took off into the woods without looking back at me. I was going to take off after him, but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Let me go. I need to talk to him." I told him.

"The cops are coming and we have to get home." We ran through the woods, of to his home, my home.

**Okay, i have started another story and it took me a while to figure out what to do with that story and then i couldn't think of what to do to Charlie, so i took my time writting this story. i am not going to up date for at least a week! i am going to my grandmaws house and i dont have a laptop or anything, so... i will undate as soon as i get back. leave me reviews!! let me know if you liked it!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a short chapter because i only had a few reviews last chapter! Eat That!**

My mind was not with me as we ran back home. I was thinking about Jacob the whole time. Why didn't he tell me hello? Does he hat me? Does he even know what I am? Everyone said that the pack said it was okay if Carlisle changed me and they would not attack. I have to talk to Jake. I miss him so much and I know he misses me. He has to miss me, I was his best friend.

I still owe him so much. I would be dead if he would not have stopped Charlie from killing me several times before. I should have listened to him when he told me that Charlie would try to kill me. We would still be best friends and I would be able to see my mother again in heaven.

But then I would have never met Edward. Every time we touch, I get this shock. It's not a bad shock; I feel electricity flowing from him to me. It something that I've never felt before; something amazing. Maybe it's because I'm in love with him and I would rather die than for him to ever leave my side. I would fall into a million pieces if he were to leave me.

That will never happen. I feel like he's in love with me too. Whenever I catch him watching me, the only thing I see in his eyes is pure love. I have to tell him today that I love him.

I didn't realize we were back at the house until I was walking up the steps to the front door. I grabbed Edward's hand to tell him to stay with me.

_I need to talk to you. Sit down for a few minutes._

_Okay._

I sat down on the top step and he sat on the one right below me. I played with his hair for a few minutes to think about how I was going to tell him I was in love with him. I tried to start a few times, but lost my train of thoughts when I looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked after I failed again.

"I have to tell you something important and I don't know how to say it…" I said looking at the steps.

"Do you want to say it or do you want to tell me in your mind?" I never thought about just letting him read my mind. No, this is something I have to say.

"I have to say it." I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Edward, I'm in love with you. I have been for the past few days and I just haven't been able to tell you. I know it's supposed to be impossible to fall in love in a week, but I have. I have never felt like this before and I know this feeling is right. I just know it." I was babbling and I stopped to take an unneeded breath when I felt his lips on mine.

The kiss was so full of passion and love that I just melted. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, asking me to let him in. I opened my mouth and as soon as out tongues touch, I felt the electricity jolt into my like lightning. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He put his arms around my waist which made us even closer if that was possible. He stopped kissing my mouth and started to put butterfly kisses down my neck. I pulled his mouth back up to mine and kissed him hungrily. He stopped again and pulled away.

"I feel the exact same way, Bella. I have loved you since my first day of school. I just knew you were the girl, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I knew I would do anything for you. Carlisle says that we're soul mates and fate brought us together. Bella you are my soul mate. I love you." He kissed me again, but this time I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you too. I will always love you." I kissed his cheek and then rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I didn't realize he grabbed my hand until I heard his voice in my head.

_Alice is coming. She saw you planning to tell me, but she kept it a secret._

_I'm glad she did. I'm glad to get it off my chest and out in the open._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Alice came running through the front door and pulled me away from Edward. My face immediately went into a pout. She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me so tightly that if I were human, she would have broken my back.

"Alice, let me go! I can't breath." I pretended to choke out. She let me go and held me at arms length.

"You don't have to silly! I just came to tell you congratulations." She let go of me and I felt Edward put his arms around my waist. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow around noon. That should give you enough time to pack." She ran back into the house and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we sat back down.

"We have to leave because you can't be seen and we don't want you to stay in the house all day while we go to school."

"Where are we moving to?"

"Alaska. There's another clan up there. Esme already bought a house down the street from them. We will start school next year so your eyes won't scare everyone away." He chuckled.

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Your eyes are still red, love. That's not very normal. They will be gold by August." He started to get up. "Carlisle want to talk to us." He took my hand and I got up and we went inside. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room. We sat down next to Esme on the sofa and she took my hand.

_I just want to let you know that I am more than thrilled that you are a part of our family. I have never seen Edward as happy as he is with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this family and everyone loves you. You'll like the Denali clan too, but I have to warn you that Tanya likes Edward and tends to flirt with him, so you better she her that you've claimed him._

_Thank you, Esme. _

She let go of my hand and I listened to what Carlisle was saying.

"I am going to the hospital tonight to tell then that we are moving. I will also check on Charlie and make sure he is put in a mental institute. All he has to do is see my face and he should go crazy and start screaming. Alice has seen it all." I looked at Alice and she beamed at me. I smiled back and then returned my attention to Carlisle.

"We will leave around noon tomorrow. Esme has bought a five bedroom house down the street from the Denali coven. You should have enough time to pack you stuff tonight. You will all drive your own car. Bella you can ride with Edward and Jasper will ride with Alice and Esme with me. Everyone got it? Now go pack."

Everyone got up and went up the stairs. Emmett came up to me and gave me a big hug. "What was that for?" I asked after he put me down.

"I can't give my little sister a hug? I am officially you're older brother. Bella Parker and Emmett Parker, fourth cousins ten times removed to Bob Parker." He said with a smile.

"Emmett, Bob's last name is Barker not Parker you dumb ass!" Jasper said as he passed us to up the stairs with Alice. Emmett looked hurt so I gave him another hug. When I let him go he slumped his shoulders and walked up the stairs. Edward and I walked up the stairs to his bedroom. I walked to the window while he sat on the couch. He had an amazing view of the forest.

I have lived in Forks my whole life. This will be the first time I ever move. I always thought about leaving my dad, but I never did. I would always be too afraid that I would forget my mother. I have tried to forget her over the past week, but my mind keeps drifting back to her. I know that she would want me to get away from Charlie, but I'm not sure if she would have wanted me to nearly kill him.

No, he deserved what he got. He killed my mother and then tried to kill me. He did kill me though. Not in the physical sense, but everyone thinks I'm dead. There's only one person who knows the truth about me; Jacob knows I'm not dead. He saw me and he knows the Cullens changed me. I have to talk to him before we leave. He deserves a goodbye.

I turned around and saw that Edward was watching me. I walked over to stand in front of him and he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking about…Jacob. Why didn't he talk to me earlier?"

He thought for a minute. "He was so confused. His mind was going wild. He couldn't believe it was you and that Carlisle didn't kill you when he bit you."

"Edward, I have to talk to him. I need to tell him goodbye. He helped me when my mother died. He was my best friend and for me to just leave him and not talk to him would hurt him."

Edward looked me in the eyes and sighed. "Do you want to call him?" I nodded and he dug in his pocket and gave me his phone. I got up and walked back over to the window. I punched in the seven digits I know by heart.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake. It's Bella."

There was a long pause before he responded. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Alaska. I wanted to tell you goodbye."

"Okay?"

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Edward. He gave me a hug as I sobbed into his chest. My best friend hates me. I couldn't believe that he would actually do this to me after all that I've been through. I need to just forget about my human life and focus on my new life. My life with Edward. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see my cry. I wasn't expecting him to be so mean. He hates me." I put my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. We stood there for a few minutes until I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was rising.

"Let's start packing." I said. He let go of me and went to his closet and came back with some boxes. We were halfway through with his CDs when Alice came running through the door.

"I had a vision!"

**Major cliffhanger!! I will update when i get to 90 reviews! right now i have 70...REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! You got to 90 reviews and i posted just like i promised. i don't know whats wrong with the font on here, but its still readable.  
i would like to thank everyone that review and my BETA moonwisher.**

Edward and I looked up from his CDs and saw her with a worried look on her face.  
"What did you see Alice?" I ran up to her.  
"I had a vision that in one week three vampires are going to come here. To Forks. Your dad kept his mouth shut and he is getting out the same day they're coming. I saw a woman trying to kill him, make him her 'new exciting meal' apparently they love this kind of thrill. They also have a tracker with them. He tracked us down, and now he is curious. I also saw that you would be upset if all that does happen."  
I stood there staring at her, trying to take it all in. Three vampires are coming to Forks to feed and they want my dad as a meal? As much as I hate Charlie I don't want him to die like that. Alice is right I don't know why but I would be upset if they killed him like that. I will never let that happen.  
"Where are they going to show up first?" I asked Alice with a determined look on my face.  
"If we stay, they will go where ever we are. The tracker will catch our scent and they will all be curious. What do you plan on doing, Bella? Protect Charlie?" she asked me with a look of hate on her face.  
"Alice, he's my father. He should not have to die like that. No one should have to die like that. Isn't that why you have developed this lifestyle of feeding on animals because you can't kill humans? I really want Charlie dead, but deep down inside I know it will hurt if I lose him that way." Edward put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I didn't even notice that he was behind me until he spoke.  
"We told the pack we were leaving tomorrow. They said they would come here  
tomorrow afternoon to see if we kept to our word. Now we'll just have to explain to them what's going on. I'm sure Sam will understand." Edward told me.  
"You talked to the pack! Without telling me! You know how much I wanted to see Jacob!" I tried to push him away from me, but he grabbed my wrist and held me tight.  
"Carlisle talked to the pack not me. He told me that he talked to Jacob at the hospital when Charlie went in. Jacob ran home and he and Sam went to check on him and Carlisle explained to them what we did. Jacob wanted to finish him off, but Carlisle told him you didn't want him dead and he backed off. Sam told Carlisle that Charlie has done much, much worse to you than what you did to him. They told us that we broke the treaty by changing you, but if we left, everything will be alright."  
I looked at Edward and then at Alice. She was having another vision. I grabbed her hand and I was hit with the vision.  
_  
**There were three new vampires walking into the clearing where we brought Charlie. Everyone was there.  
The three vampires' clothes were all ripped and full of leaves and bits of mud everywhere. There were two guys and one woman. One guy was black and had long dreadlocks. The other had pale skin and blonde hair. The woman had bright orange hair and long bright colored finger nails.  
They walked toward our group and then the woman took off in the direction of the town. I saw my self following her. The other two guys then took off and it started a chase.**_

I let go of Alice's hand and looked up at Edward. He looked mad, but then he smiled at Alice and she smiled back.  
"What are you two brewing up?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I just had an idea. Maybe the pack could surround Charlie's house and wait for us there. Just in case one of them gets out of our hands and tries to kill someone. I will get in touch with one of the pack members." Alice said as she walked out of Edwards room. "Yes Bella! You can call Jacob and see if they will come!"  
"How did she know?" I turned around and asked Edward as he put some CDs into a box.  
"She is psychic, remember?" he said with a proud smile for his sister. I picked up his phone and dialed Jacob's number.  
"Hello?" he answered on the fifth ring.  
"Hi, Jacob. I'm sorry to bother you again, but we need your help."  
"What do you need me for?"  
"Not just you, the whole pack. Alice had a vision that some Vampires are going to come into town and hunt down some people. One of them is my father."

"Is that a bad thing?"  
"I don't want him to die like that, Jacob even if I do hate him. I can not let anyone die like that."  
"Okay, okay so what do you need our help for?" he asked again.  
"We need the pack to watch and make sure that if one of them gets away they won't have the chance to get into town. We will try and tell them to feed somewhere else, but if they go near my father or anyone else, we'll have to fight."  
"I can ask Sam. Is there anything else you want to say?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For not finishing off Charlie in the hospital. I just couldn't kill him.  
I was hoping that they would put him in a mental institute because of him talking about vampires and stuff, but he kept his mouth shut."  
He took a minute to answer. "Well…you're welcome Bella. I knew that it would hurt you to hurt him. I went to the cemetery yesterday. I gave Renée some new flowers and I told her what happened to you."  
He doesn't hate me if he still visits my mom. That is a good sign. "I hope you told her I miss her."

"I did. I'm sorry that this happened to you Bella. I told you he was going to try to kill you. It was only a matter of time. Now I've lost my best friend."  
"You haven't lost me Jake. I'm still here, I'm just…different. Can't we still be friends?" I asked.  
"I don't know Bella. We are supposed to be enemies. How can we be friends?" I don't care if I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf! Our friendship should overpower those obstacles. I still love you like a brother Jake. I always will."  
"I still love you too, even though we can't see each other. I miss you so much, Bells. I'll ask Sam if we can help."  
"Okay, call me on this number when you get his answer."  
"Okay, I will bye."  
"Bye Jake."  
I hung up the phone and put it down on the table by the couch. Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me to join him. He was smiling. I sat on his lap and kissed the side of his neck.  
"Did you hear what he said?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I did. I'm glad that you two are friends again. He seems like a nice guy."  
"He is. He was the only person I had when my mother died. He stopped me from killing myself several times. I owe him so much and I won't let him ruin our friendship because we are supposed to be enemies." I put my head down on his chest and listened to his breathing. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back.  
I heard a knock at the door and lifted my head. Alice walked in.  
"Carlisle would like everyone downstairs." We got up and followed her down the steps. Edward never let go of my hand. We sat down in the same place as last time. Emmett was sitting right in front of the TV. I heard the song for the Price is Right and then Emmett was clapping along to the beat. Drew Carrey came on stage and Emmett froze.

"Who the hell is that?" He pointed to Drew.

Jasper was the only one who had the heart to tell him. "He replaced Bob Barker because Bob is too old the host the show anymore." Emmett was scowling the TV and then he turned it off. He was muttering something about Bob getting old.  
"Here we go again." Carlisle said as he entered the room. "We have a problem with a few vampires wanting to kill in Forks. I don't like the idea of having them around all these people we know and like. We will try to talk to them and if they don't listen then we will have to stop them forcefully. Bella, did you ask Jacob if his pack can help?" he asked me.

"I talked to Jake and he said he was going to talk to Sam and call me back later with the answer."  
"I never thought we would actually become allies with those filthy mutts!" Emmett snarled. Rosalie slapped him on the arm. "What?"  
"Bella's best friend is a werewolf!" she said.  
"Oh, sorry Bella. I forgot. Forgive me little sis?" he pushed out his bottom lip in a very odd pout.  
"It's okay Emmett." I got up and hugged him because he still looked a little guilty.

"Hey!" Jasper said. "Emmett why don't you call up your cousin Bob and see if he can get his body guards to help us too?" Everyone laughed and then Emmett pounced on Jasper and I put a wall in front of Jasper and Emmett flew back.

"That was awesome!" he said as he got up. "Do it again!"  
"Later, Emmett. We can go play outside so we don't ruin Esme's house." I winked at Esme.  
"Just let us know what the pack says and then we'll plan what we will do next." Carlisle said. He got up and left. Esme followed him into his office.  
Emmett got up and grabbed me hand and pulled me outside.  
"Time to play Bella. We could be on teams. Boys against girls." Everyone was outside and ready to play.  
"Sounds good to me. What about you?" I asked the girls.  
"Fine with me." Alice said as she practically bounced around.  
"Okay." Rose said.  
"What exactly are we playing?" Jasper asked.  
Emmett thought for a minute and then he snapped his fingers. "Anyone wants to play tag?" he asked.  
"Isn't that childish?" Rose asked. There were a lot of agreements.  
"We won't ever catch Edward." Alice said.  
"Alice will see us if we try to plan anything." Edward said.  
"Bella will block us from touching them." Jasper wined.  
"Oh come on guys! It'll be a challenge." Emmett wined. "Let's say the team that wins gets one wish from the other team. Deal?"  
He put his hand out in front of him. I put my hand on top of his and everyone else followed my lead. Then I realized I was touching everyone at one time and everything was silent. I shook it off and played the game.  
Jasper was right. Every time one of them was near one of us, I would put us in a bubble and they would go flying. I stayed in the trees and watched Rose and Alice. I think Emmett would run into the force field on purpose. He must have some brain damage because he did it at least twenty times before I fell out of the tree laughing. I heard two screams and then someone was pinning me on the ground.  
Edward, Emmett, Jasper each had us. I forgot to concentrate on the game instead of laughing. I pushed Edward off of me and kissed his cheek and went to the others.  
"What happened Bella?" Alice asked me as she stood up.  
"Emmett was so funny that I fell out the tree and forgot about the game.  
Sorry, guys."  
The guys laughed at me and then Emmett hit Edward in the back.  
"I knew it would work!" Emmett said.  
"What worked?" Rosalie asked walking up to Emmett.  
"I figured if I keep hitting it Bella would lose her concentration and focus on laughing at me. I was right. We won!" he screamed.  
"Now we get to use those wishes." Jasper said with a smile.  
"If I were you Emmett, I would save that wish for when you need it because you're not getting anything from me right now." Rose said and then ran back to the house.  
Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear and they went back to the house.  
I turned to Edward and caught him staring at me. I winked and took off through the forest, away from the house.  
I knew he was following me, so I became in visible and stopped. He stopped  
and looked around.  
"Oh Bella, come out come out wherever you are." I tried to sneak up behind him and jump on his back, but he turned around at the last second and scared me back to normal. "What are you trying to do, Bella? Sneak up on me?" He walked toward me and I backed up until my back hit a tree.

"No." I whispered. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was…." his mouth was on mine before I could finish what I was saying. He had one had on the trunk of the tree and the other around my waist. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other was pulling his belt loop on his jeans.  
He pulled me even closer and started to kiss down my neck. I felt a raindrop on my cheek. I looked up at the sky. Edward looked up too.  
"I guess it's time to go home." He said in a quiet voice but didn't move.  
"The rain doesn't bother me. I've always wanted to kiss in the rain." So we kissed in the rain and I didn't care what was coming and I didn't care I was getting soaked, all I care about was being with Edward. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a really short chapter! READ BOTTOM!!!**

We finally decided it was time to go home after an hour or so of just messing around and chasing each other. We even played hide-n-seek. I won because I hid behind a tree and became invisible. He got his playback by chasing me all the way into the mountains. When it stopped raining, we hunted and then headed home.

I didn't realize how far we ran. It took us an hour to run home but we were running at a human pace. We wanted to enjoy the time we had alone.

I was having a hard time believing all of this is really happening. I thought that I was just dreaming and I would eventually wake up, but I knew that wasn't happening. I was already awake and I will never fall asleep. This was really happening.

I am really here, running through the forest with Edward. My father is abusive and almost killed me. I almost died, but Edward saved me. My mother is really dead. I am really a vampire. I will never die. I will never see my mother again.

I stopped running and Edward stopped a few feet after me. I was staring off at the trees, dazed. He walked very slowly towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked soothingly.

"I just…it all hit me at once. This is all really happening." I took a deep breath and started walking in the direction we were traveling.

Edward sighed and followed me. I looked at him as he walked next to me and I could see the pain in his face. I didn't like it. Looking at the expression on his face made me forget about everything that was running through my mind. I needed to see him smile, see his eyes sparkle with delight.

I took off and became invisible. I ran up a tree about ten feet away from him and waited for him to walk under me. He smiled and his eyes darted to the left and then the right. He walked forward very slowly. His eyes never stopped moving.

Eight feet.

"Bella love? Where are you?" he called.

Six feet.

"I thought you were upset." He looked up towards my direction, but gave no indication of finding me.

Four feet.

He jumped up into the tree right next to me and looked around.

One foot.

An idea popped into my mind. I reached behind him and broke a twig. He turned around and I pounced on him. We both fell to the ground, laughing. I lost my concentration when I pounced so I was now visible.

"I think you are bipolar Bella. One minute you're happy then you're depressed and then you're happy again. Do you want to talk?"

I looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing really. I was just thinking and got surprised at where my thoughts led to."

We got up and walked to the house, which was now a quarter of a mile away. He smiled at me and then took my hand.

"And where did they lead to?" he asked casually.

"Oh…um…no one in particular. Just the love of my life."

"That is one lucky guy." He joked.

"Yes you are." I pulled him toward me and kissed him hungrily. He returned it and pushed me against a tree which groaned against the pressure. My hands were around his neck and his were on my waist. He broke away from lips and trailed kisses down to my shoulder. I pulled his head up to me.

"I love you. More than anything on this earth, more than life itself." I said randomly.

He laughed out loud and pulled away from me. "That was the most random thing you have ever said."

"I didn't have to say it. I just thought it fit into the moment."

"I have to ask you something." He said when we were almost to the house.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should get to know each other a little better before we go any further into this? I mean…we've only known each other for a week and we are already having ht make out sessions in the forest."

We both laughed. "I agree. You should tell me about you. What were you like before you were turned?"

"I lived in Chicago. It was 1918 and my name was Edward Anthony Masen. My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. I was dieing of the Spanish influenza. My parents had already died of the disease so Carlisle changed me. I have been with him ever since, well except when I was rebellious." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you become rebellious?" I asked.

"I wasn't satisfied with living the way we are living. I feed on humans for a while. Only the bad ones though. I eventually snapped out of it and I came back."

"I'm glad you did. I couldn't imagine you with red eyes…" I giggled.

"I'm glad I came back too. I did that after Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett joined the family. Alice and Jasper came after that. That's a funny story. Alice had a vision that she would find Jasper and come to us. They just showed up on our doorstep and called us all by our names."

"That sounds like Alice."

"Everyone wants to know where we have been. We better get inside." We went into the house and everyone was busy.

Jasper and Rosalie was playing Rock Band and Alice was reading a magazine. Emmett was on the computer. Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the garden.

"Hey guys." I said when no one greeted us.

"Oh, hey you two." Alice said and put her magazine down. She pranced up to us and glared at Emmett as she passed him. "I don't even think he knows you are back. He was planning on teasing you."

"He doesn't know we're here?" I whispered.

"I don't think so." Edward said. Alice smiled and he winked at me. I already knew what was going to happen.

I turned invisible while I walked up to him. I stood right behind him. I heard the music stop and I saw Rose and Jasper walk to where Edward and Alice were watching. I looked at the computer screen and Emmett was looking up stuff about Bob Barker. I almost blew my cover and burst out laughing right there. There were pictures and a biography about him.

Emmett's eyes were focused on the screen. This would work out perfectly! I blew in his ear and he twitched a little but didn't look at me. I blew in his hair and he waved his hand like it was a fly. I reached over him and clicked on the mouse to exit the screen. He noticed that.

"Oh my god! What happened! I was just reading a biogra- something and it vanished! Stupid piece of sh-" he stopped when I click on the internet again. "This computer is haunted!" he got up and knocked me down. I lost my concentration.

"Emmett." Alice said as he turned around to look at me. He looked at her and I vanished again. "What to play cards?" she asked.

"Sure!" he grinned. "What do you want to play? Where's Bella?" he looked around and then I walked out the door and came back in so he could see me.

"I'm right here Emmett." I said as I went by Edward and grabbed his hand.

_What is he thinking?_

_He is wondering what happened to the computer._

_Ha-ha. He doesn't suspect me?_

_No, but he is about to tease us._

"So where have you two been?" Emmett asked as we walked to the dining room to play cards.

"Just hanging out." Edward said. He smiled at me and I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah…whatever. What do you want to play?" Emmett got some cards out and everyone sat down.

"Rummy?" Jasper asked.

"Poker?" Rosalie suggested.

"21?" Alice asked.

"Texas Hold'em?" Edward suggested.

"Deuces Wild?" I said.

"Gold fish it is!" Emmett said as Edward and Alice groaned. Emmett gave us each seven cards and put the rest in the middle.

"Who's first?" Rosalie asked.

"Youngest." Alice said and looked at me.

"Okay. Alice do you have a-"

"Nope!" she said.

"Ten…" I finished. I pulled a card and it was a five.

"Edward do you have a six?" Alice asked as if as she didn't know. "No you don't!" she pulled card.

"Emmett, give me you three." Emmett gave it to him. Edward took my hand.

_Make the cards fly._

_Okay. _

I made all the cards fly above him. He looked up and then glared at me. "You did the thing with the computer!"

"Who me? Never." I laughed and everyone joined in. "No one wants to play Goldfish." I let the cards fall on him. Everyone got up and left him sitting there.

Edward and I went to his room and listened to music. We weren't in there long before his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and gave it to me. Jacob.

**Cliffhanger! I have decided to make short chapters and update every few days. I am typing Chapers 11 and 12 right now. this story is coming to an end. :-( Just a few more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to get to 200!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You did it!!! Now lets get to 200! I won't update until you get there!!!**

I pushed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Jake." Hearing his makes me forget everything we're going to do.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I talked to Sam about us helping you guys out with the nomads and he said yes. It took a lot of convincing that you wouldn't try and kill us, but I did it."

"That's great Jake! You are amazing."

"I know, I know. Round of applause. Woo who…"

I laughed. "I miss seeing you Jake."

He took a deep breath. "I miss you too Bella. More than you'll ever know."

"Don't be like that Jake. You know I will always love you, even if we are enemies."

We laughed together. "Yeah, I know. At least you have some friends over there."

"Yeah they're great. I am having so much fun. I wish you could come over. I haven't seen you since before I was…changed."

"I'll see you in a few days. We'll have an official hello. Oh, yeah I wanted to say sorry for running away from you when I saw you the other day. I was just surprised."

"It's okay. I would have run away too. Some girl with red eyes running around the chief's house."

I heard someone call for Jacob in the background. "Hey Bells, I'm sorry to cut this short but Sam needs me. We are going to have a meeting about helping you."

"Okay sounds good. Call me tomorrow?" I hope he would.

"Sure. I'll call around ten. Sound good."

"I don't know…I might be sleeping."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Edward. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"I am too. He's like a brother to me." I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his hands on my back and rubbed circles on my back.

"Your relationship is like Alice and mine. I love her like a sister. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I can't wait until everything is over with." I said.

"I promise that when everything is done, we will be together and happy." He sealed the promise with a kiss.

_Three days later__**...**_

"I'm bored." Emmett said as we watched Alice and Edward play chess. "I can't wait to kick some nomad ass!"

"Just two more days…" I told him. Edward moved one piece and Alice gave up.

"You win dear brother of mine." She put her hand out and he took her hand in his and they shook hands.

"Who's next?" Edward asked.

"I'll go!" I got up and sat across from him. We fixed the pieces back and he let me go first. "Alice you better not tell him what I plan on doing."

"I'm not! I don't believe in cheating. It takes the fun out of the game." She argued.

We played slowly, never speaking. After one of us would make a move, we would look into each other's eyes and communicate in a way. He was winning so I decide to play dirty. I sat on the edge of my chair and let our lags touch under the table.

_This is fun._

_Sure is._

I moved back and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. It fell to my shoulders. I leaned forward and let my cleavage show. Edward was staring at me when I looked up. I smirked at him and made my move. He didn't break eye contact as he made his move.

I heard Emmett ask Jasper if he wanted to play baseball and they left. Alice was on my left and Rose on my right. Rose touched my leg.

_Lean back and stretch._

_Don't think about it!_

_I'm blocking him. _

_How?_

_I'm thinking about Emmett…_

_Okay. I don't want details._

She moved her hand and Alice put her hand on my leg.

_Is your mind blocked? _I asked her.

_Yes. I have an idea. Turn invisible and pull you shirt down a little._

_Okay and then do what Rose said?_

_Yes._

_I am so going to win this game._

_Yes you are._

I vanished for one minute and Edward jumped. I was back after two seconds. He looked at me and his eyes got big.

"Whatever you guys are trying to do…" he looked at me again before shaking his head. "It won't work."

"Oh really? And what are we doing Edward?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to look into your minds and see naked pictures of my brothers." He shuddered.

"Ow. My back hurts." I put my hands over my head and leaned back. I could feel his eyes on me. I relaxed again and he was frozen. Stone. "It's your turn, Edward."

He picked up a piece and put it right where I wanted it. I moved my white queen and said "Check Mate."

He woke up after that and I pulled my shirt up. "Thanks, girls" I gave them each a high five. Alice had to stretch a little but she managed.

Edward was staring at the board and muttering stuff like, "How…what…um…uh…?"

"Sorry babe. You always win." We got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and you might want to take a cold shower Eddie." Alice said as we went outside. Alice and Rose joined the boys outside while I went Edward's room to get his phone.

I heard Edward's shower start and I laughed loudly as I passed. I walked on to his room and took his phone of the dresser, which now had some of my clothes too. I call Jake every day just to talk.

I dialed his number and Billy answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy, its Bella."

"Oh hey Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great how about you?"

"Fine, fine. How are the…er Cullens?"

"They're doing great too."

"That's good to hear. I haven't talk to you in a while. How is Charlie?"

"He is at home. He can't move much, so one of his friends gets him food and alcohol."

"I never would have thought Charlie would turn out like this. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't worry about me Billy. I can take care of myself. I have a real family now."

"I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks, Billy. Is Jake around?"

He hesitated for a minute. "No, he went to the movies with Jared."

"Okay. I'm glad he's going somewhere." I know he's lying.

"I'll tell him you called, Bella."

"Thanks Billy. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, leaving a hole. I sat on the couch and put my legs up Indian style. I heard the shower turn off. Perfect.

I vanished as Edward opened the bathroom door and came into the room. The sight surprised me. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and that's it. His hair was wet and his chest was shirtless. He walked into his closet and I followed. Just as he was walking in, I appeared in front of him. He jumped back and covered his chest like he was a woman.

"I'm appalled, Bella. Walking in on me as I am dressing."

"I was here first. Did you have a nice shower?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.

"It felt good." He put his lips by my ear. "It would have been better if you were there with me."

I looked at him again. "Oh really?" I said as I traced the muscles on his chest.

"A lot better." Then he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch. He broke away to close the curtains and was back in a flash.

"Your eager for privacy." I said as he put kisses down my neck.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" he kissed me again, stirring up strange feelings in my lower stomach as I heard him chuckle.

"Payback is a bitch." He got up and left me there all hot and bothered. He got a shirt out of his dresser and walked to the door. "You might want to take a shower. It helps."

I got up after he left and took a long, cold shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't shoot me!!! I have been sooo busy!! I had to do another book report and i ...read the note at the bottom.**

After my refreshing shower, I went back to Edward's room and found him examining the hole that I put in the wall. I tried to sneak out of the room, but he had already seen me.

"Oh, Bella!" he called in a sing along voice.

"Yes dear?" I asked sweetly as I walked to where he was staring at the wall.

"Would you mind telling me why my phone has been pulverized and why there's a whole in the wall?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, you see, that's a long story. The phone wouldn't stop asking me if I would take my shirt off. I turned it off, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer. He even tried to get in my pants!" Edward chuckled and picked what was now left of his cell phone.

"I think he deserved what he got." I gave me the phone and I sniffed like I was crying.

"When will we have a funeral?" I asked.

He looked out the window and then took the phone from me. "Right now." He opened the window and hummed it out. Emmett appeared out of now where and the phone knocked him off of his feet. He fell to the ground an 'eek' like a little girl. "Get down!" Edward hissed.

He clearly doesn't remember that I can vanish right before his eyes. I vanished and closed the widow. Emmett was looking up and yelled something like 'Why me?' After Emmett grab the football he was going for in the first place, he ran to where he and Jasper were playing.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell to the ground and became visible and laughed. Edward looked at me and laughed along with me.

"Did you see his face?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was too funny." I giggled again at the thought. "We need to get a video camera. I almost feel bad for always picking on him…Not!"

We laughed again. We must have been laughing pretty loud because Esme walked in. "What are you two laughing about?" she asked.

"Emmett…cell phone…window…" I couldn't get it out. I motioned for her to come closer and reached my hand out to touch hers. I replayed what happened for her; Edward picking up the phone and opening the window, humming it, and hitting Emmett. I even replayed the look on his face a few times. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You need to leave Emmett alone. What did he ever do to you?" she accused. She smiled and then left us. We both got up and went for a walk down the river. We held hands and talked in our minds.

_How are you doing Bella?_

_Great. I have never been happier. I have the love of my life and a great family and in a few days I get to kill some vampires that want to drink the life out of my friends._

_I mean…are you okay with everything that has happened to you. What I mean is, are you okay with being a vampire?_

_I'm fine. Like I said, I couldn't be happier._

_What was one your mind the other day that made you sad?_

_I was upset because I realized that I won't ever be able to see my mother again._

_I'm sorry Bella. There's nothing we can do now. _

_I know. _I took a deep breath and smelled a fresh path, a whole herd of deer._ Do you want to hunt?_

_Sure. You have to be thirsty; you haven't hunted in at least four days._

_I'm fine, but those deer smell amazing. Race you there. _

I raced through the forest, attacking the first deer I could get my hands on. A big buck, probably the alpha male. It was very refreshing as it went down my throat. It soothed away the burning thirst I didn't realize was there until I actually saw the deer. I sucked it dry and looked for Edward. I didn't have to look far. He was right behind me, sitting in a tree.

"Were you watching me?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"A bit." He said as he jumped down.

"And may I ask why?" We were both walking closer to each other, step by step.

"You are so fascinating when you hunt. Right before you kill it, you look into its eyes in a pleading way." He was just a foot away from me now.

"Really? I never realized I did that."

"Yeah and I have to say…it kind of turns me on." He whispered. He kissed my neck and put one hand on my hip.

"Do you want to know what turns me on?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he kissed his way up my neck.

"When you dazzle me." He stopped and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Dazzle you?" he asked.

"When you look into my eyes and just capture them, it dazzles me and you don't know how much that turns me on."

He smiled crookedly. "This dazzling thing, do I do it often?"

"Very frequently." I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so I was level with him. "Like right now."

He didn't say anything. He just kissed me, fiercely. I'm sure he would have killed me if I was human. But I'm not human so I kissed him back. I wrapped my legs around him and he put one arm around my back and the other under my butt. This kissing was way different from all the other times we made out. This kiss was filled with passion and a yearning.

I felt the yearning on his lips and his hands. He was yearning for the same thing I was. Then I realized that he could read my thoughts when we touched…and we were defiantly touching. My eyes flew open and his were already looking into mine.

"You're right Bella. I do want the same thing you want. I want it right now." He said huskily when he broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Edward and I want this now too…but it doesn't feel right."

"I know. Maybe we should wait to do this until after everything is over." He put me one my feet and gave me one last chaste kiss on my lips.

"I agree. I think it's to soon anyway." I took his hand as we walked back to the house.

"There is one thing I want to do before we do anything else." He said as we walked through the last trees near the house and dropped my hand.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. I looked around and saw everyone was in the yard. "What's going on?"

Edward took a small black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. I looked around me and noticed that Esme and Alice would be in tears if they could. I looked back at Edward as he took my hand.

"Isabella…Parker," he looked at Emmett who was grinning. "I know we have only known each other for about a month, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I love you more than anything on this earth. I don't think I can ever live without you. I don't know what I would do if I were to ever lose you." He opened the box and showed it to me. It was so beautiful. Words could never describe just how beautiful it looked. "I will love you forever, every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I wanted to say so much but I couldn't find the words. I felt a smile grow across my face. He smiled back and I said a simple "Yes." I heard everyone clapping when he put the ring on my third finger. I jumped into his arms and put my arms around his neck. We kissed briefly, but then I remembered everyone was watching.

I broke the kiss this time and I saw him pout. I smiled at him and looked around me. Everyone was smiling at us. Even Rosalie was smiling. I frowned as I realized something.

"Did you all know this was going to happen?" Everyone nodded. I looked at Edward. "How long have you been planning to do this?"

"Only a week. Alice had a vision and she told everyone a few days ago."

"How did you get the ring?" I pushed suspiciously.

"It was a hand me down, my father gave this ring to my mother." He smiled and I knew he knew I was stumped.

I looked down at the ring. My ring. It was big and it was shiny.

"You don't know how much it means to me to know that you are mine, forever." He whispered.

"I'm happy to be yours forever. Just like you are mine forever." We all walked inside and sat in the living room.

We were discussing when we were going to have the wedding when it happened. Alice gasped and Edward hissed. Everyone looked at Alice. She was staring at me wide-eyed. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with fear. She looked scared. She was looking at me like I would disappear at any second. I couldn't find my voice to ask her what was wrong and I'm glad Esme asked for me.

"What is it Alice." She asked.

"They're coming." She whispered.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"The nomads. There are more than three now. There are ten."

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Newborns." Jasper said.

"Yes. Seven newborns are coming here. Why didn't I see this earlier?!" She put her head in her hands.

"What do they want?" Carlisle asked.

Edward answered. "They want Bella."

"What did we do to them?" Emmett asked. Edward shrugged and I sat down by Alice. She took my hand and replayed the vision for me. The man in the vision looked very familiar. I think I have seen him before. But where?

I was running through the files in my head. I have seen this man many times before. At the gas station, at the grocery store, in Port Angeles and once with my father. He used to work for my father. He was at my mother's funeral. But now he is a vampire. I was still holding Alice's hand and she heard everything I said, so did Edward.

"His name is James. He helped my father kill my mother. I have seen him many times before. I don't know how he is a vampire now…he was in love with my mother before she died. He tried to kill Charlie so he could get to her…and me. I think my father found out about that and threatened to kill him if he didn't help to kill us. I haven't seen him since the funeral. He wants me. He must have found out that I am with you now and he created all those newborns to kill me…us."

I looked at Edward and he was nodding. Someone was talking to him. I looked at Carlisle and he was looking at Edward too. I know Carlisle hates violence. This was going to be hard for him. I'm sure he would try to talk to them first.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"We can try to talk to them first." Carlisle suggested.

"They are not going to listen." Alice whispered. "They won't leave until Bella is dead."

"We will have to kill them" Emmett said. "When are they coming?"

"In thirteen hours. At five in the morning." Alice sounded like a robot.

"What are they going to do?" Jasper asked.

Alice started to tell them about the newborns trying to kills us and then the nomads coming in, but my mind was elsewhere. We still have the wolves. We could win this. None of us will die if the wolves ally with us. The fight would be more than even. We would have eighteen and they would have ten.

Alice stopped talking and looked at me. "It's gone. What are you thinking?" She looked at Edward.

"I don't know what she's thinking!" he told her.

I smiled. "Did you forget that my best friend is a werewolf? We won't lose this with them on our side."

Everyone thawed out as that thought sunk into them. Everything would turn out okay. I am engaged to the love of my life and that's all that matters. He caught my eye and smiled.

**I had volleyball practice everyday before the tournament but that's over and my team won!!! I plan on typing a little every day so I don't get behind on my stories again. IU will start another story when I'm finished this one.  
Did you see the movie yet?? I'm not going to say anything about it because of those less fortunate ones who didn't preorder tickets. It was awesome!!! Please review!!! I will give a preview to the next chaperter tomorrow if you review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What did I tell you? I got home from school and went straight to my computer. I know it sucks but...whatever.**

I raced straight up to my room to let Jake know what was going on. He sounded happy that the number had gone up. I was appalled. How could he want to fight those bloodthirsty animals…not that I'm not like them but…James killed my mother…I need revenge.

"When are they going to get here?" Jacob asked after he laughed at my reaction to his excitement.

"We're not quite sure yet. Sometime this week." I responded.

"Okay. I'm going to call a meeting for the pack tonight. Do you think your…friends would want to come?"

I thought for a minute. "I'll talk to them about it in a few minutes."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "How are you doing Bella? I haven't really had a real conversation with you ever since you became a…vampire."

I never told him about me and Edward. "I'm kinda sorta…engaged."

"What do you mean engaged?! To who?!" I heard something fall on his side.

"To Edward. I guess I forgot to tell you that we are dating now…but he proposed to me today. He said he couldn't wait for me anymore and he loved me since the first time he saw me. I told him I felt the same way…which I do…aren't you happy for me Jake? I'm finally started to have a normal life."

He didn't answer for a minute. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Bella but, you are far from normal. According to the whole town you just disappeared. You are a vampire and you are engaged and you are seventeen. Oh…and you have at least ten people who are coming after you. Do you think that is normal?"

"Besides all that…I actually have a family now." I heard him sigh. "I have someone who I can always count on. Someone who loves me."

"I thought I was all those things." He said in a sad voice.

"Of course you are Jake but…I haven't felt this…protected in so long. I will always think of you as my brother and I will always love you Jake. Even if we are mortal enemies. I'm sorry that it took me to loose my life and you to realize how much you mean to me. I will never forget you…once we move away."

I heard him take in a sharp breath. "You're leaving me?"

I didn't talk to him about this either. "I can't stay here. Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"I understand. I guess I felt it coming."

"I'm sorry. I love you Jakie-cakes."

"Me to Bella-bubbles."

I sighed. I was going to miss him so much. "I need to talk to my family about meeting you guys tonight. I'll call you write back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Jake." I pushed the end button on Alice's phone. Edward's was…in no talking condition.

I walked out of the room slowly, for a vampire, and down the stairs. Esme was reading a home magazine and Alice and Rosalie was at the computer. I saw Carlisle doing some paperwork on the back patio. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were no where in sight. I decided talking to Carlisle was the only thing I could do. I walked through the living room and felt Rosalie looking at me. I wish she would quit staring at me.

I heard a gasp coming from her direction. I turned and saw her looking at me with a confused expression. Alice looked at me and ran up to me.

"What are you doing to her?" she whispered.

"I didn't do anything. I was just wishing she would stop looking at me." I looked back at Rosalie and saw her eyes widen.

"My mind went blank when you turned away from me." She said.

"What does it mean?" Esme was right behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know. Carlisle!" Alice called him to the room. He appeared right by her.

"What's wrong?" He asked after he looked at me and Rosalie staring at each other.

"Bella was walking to go see you and Rose was looking at her walk by and then Bella turned her head away from Rose because she didn't like Rose watching her like that. Then she wished that she would stop looking at her and Rose's mind went blank." Alice said in one long breath.

"That's odd. Maybe it's some kind of control Bella has." He looked at me but I was still looking at Rose.

"Like another power?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Rosalie blinked and I looked away from her. "A very powerful power." He stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. I could hear his thoughts.

_I think its mind control._

_But I don't even know how I did that!_

_Maybe if you try to control it then you could use it against the newborns._

_I'll try…but on who? _

_Me, of course._

_But I don't want to hurt you._

_I'll get over it._

_Okay._

_I want you to really concentrate on what you want me to do. Make me sit or walk or something simple. We can try something harder later. _

I nodded my head and he dropped his hands. I looked into his golden eyes. I thought about what I wanted him to do. I concentrated on him turning around and walking up the stairs. I felt his thoughts and then I felt like I had the power to make him do it. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard a gasp and when I opened my eyes and Carlisle stopped climbing up the stairs.

"Did I do that?" I asked him as he walked back down with a smile.

"Yes. I felt you do it but I didn't realize I was walking until I was by the stairs. This is the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen. A vampire with four powers. You can talk to people through their thoughts and you can pick things up with your mind. You can create force fields and you can control minds. You are the most powerful vampire I have met."

He walked up to Rose and made sure she was okay. She ignored him and ran up the stairs. I heard a door slam. She was mad.

I felt Alice take my hand. She walked towards the patio and sat down on the swing.

_Are you okay Bella. I can't even imagine what this must feel like to you._

_I'm fine…just very confused. Why do I have all these powers? Is there something wrong with me? Carlisle said he never saw anyone with this many powers. Maybe there's something wrong with me…_

_Nothing is wrong with you Bella. You have a very strong mind. _

_I don't think I want to have all these powers. It's not right._

_It's just fine Bella. You are the most powerful vampire. Think of us all together. I can tell when someone's coming and Edward can hear then…but you can stop them and make them think other things or make them do something…you are the ultimate weapon._

_But I don't want all these things. What if I was to loose control and hurt one of you…or Jake…I couldn't live with that._

_We have to practice. Make sure you're ready for Thursday._

_What's Thursday?_

_When the newborns come…there's twelve now._

_They're coming Thursday? That's four days!_

_It's okay Bella. You need to go talk to Carlisle. I'm going to go find the boys and explain things to them…and ask them about the pack._

_Where are they?_

_They are playing on the forest somewhere. Silly boys._

_Okay._

She let go of my hand and took off to find the guys. Carlisle was walking back to his paperwork. He sat down and just looked at the table for a minute.

"Is something wrong Carlisle?" I walked over to the table and sat down next to him.

He shook his head and woke up from his stare. "I was just thinking. I'm very amazed."

"I was coming to talk to you about the pack. They are going to help us. They are having a meeting tonight and they want us to be there."

"I think that would be good. Jasper was going to show us how to fight soon and tonight we could do it with them there. Sounds like a good idea." He flashed a smile at me.

"Okay. I'm going to call Jake and let him know." I turned and started to walk away.

"Okay…and Bella?"

"Yes?" I stopped and faced him.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. You're going to be fine."

"I know…but I can't help but feel scared…for everyone."

"Everything will go smoothly."

I nodded and went inside. I couldn't believe him. I just had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. My gut is always right.

I went upstairs and called Jake. He answered fast.

"What's up?"

"Hey, they said yeah. They were planning on practicing today anyway."

"Sounds good. We were going to meet on the reservation but Sam said we could meet you in that big clearing by the house."

"Okay. I have a new power!"

"Really? How many does that make now? Five or six?"

"No, it makes four. How does this sound? Mind control."

"Wow that is awesome. You are so weird…but I always knew you were special." He laughed.

"Carlisle said I am very powerful. I'm just worried about hurting someone I don't want to hurt."

"Don't worry. You're not one to loose control."

I laughed. "That's what Alice said."

"Well, as happy as I am for you, I have to go talk to Sam."

"Okay, bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

I heard the dial tone and pushed the end button. I put it down on Edward's table and lay on the couch. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. It's times like these I wish I could sleep. I wasn't tired but I felt like I could sleep.

I don't know how long I was laying there when I heard his voice.

"You truly are amazing."


End file.
